


The Lions

by Bragi



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, fili reader, fili x reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:25:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bragi/pseuds/Bragi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erebor is reclaimed but stills fragile and needs the support of its peers. In order to establish an alliance between the Lonely Moutain and another nation, a wedding is arranged between Fili and the Princess. Your friendship with the beautiful Iron Mounts' heir unfortunately gets you involved.<br/>[Fili x Reader]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1.**

  
  
    Your stomach tightened under your hunger. You felt dizzy, and cold, and the moaning wind did nothing to improve your state. You curled up against the wall scratching your back, almost invisible, stuck as you were in this tight dead-end.   
  
Footsteps suddenly brought you back to reality, and your head rose from your light blanket. A mother and her daughter were running to take shelter from the weather, stopping under the awning of a merchant.   
You could tell by their clothes that they were from high nobility. The little girl especially, was drawing everybody’s attention by how shiny she was. Smiling and laughing of the mess in her hair, she was incredibly joyful and looked like a little sun among the rain. Furthermore, she was wearing the most beautiful dress you’ve ever seen. It looked soft and warm, and the material was incrusted with diamonds and woven with golden threads. A long ribbon of silk bedecked her waist.   
  
Your eyes darkened under the influence of your jealousy. You weren’t a Princess. You were never the royal heroine you heard talk of in the fairytales. You were a tramp. An orphan, thrown away in the street. Nothing more. You barely remembered your early childhood. You just knew that the district where you have been wandering was probably the one where you have born. You kept a rather good memory of the dozens houses with a red light hung out, leaving no doubt about the nature of those establishments. Brothels. Your mother was certainly one of them, and your father a consumer among so many others. It was more than a hypothesis, to be honest. But starving as you were every day since your birth, the uterus from which you get out and the prick which filled it nine months earlier was truly not a matter. You didn’t give a fuck about it. Now, it was too late. You were here. And you were planning to stay for a while.   
  
« Thanks, Mammy ! »  
  
The Princess’s little voice brought you back to reality once more. Her mother just bought her a brioche beaded with sugar. You licked your lips, envious. You could kill for a mouthful. Letting your blanket fall from your shoulders, you stood up.   
  
You were really short, even for a dwarfling. But for once, it could be an advantage, because it allowed you to get unnoticed. You went along the walls, hidden by shadows, and waited for the Princess to get distracted. Her mother was talking to the merchant, not paying attention to her anymore. Finally, a rabbit running near her feet made her lose her concentration on the pastry. You seized your chance and jumped from your hideout, catching the brioche. The Princess’s hand instinctively tightened on it, but hopefully, she didn’t scream in surprise. Your gazes met, and if you saw surprise in hers, she only got genuine fear in return. Your hand fell from the sweet pastry and you stiffened, getting ready to run. But before you could move, the Princess divided her sugary bread in two, holding out one half to you. You started, but you took the gift anyway before running away without a word. Not that you didn’t wanted to thank her, but you were so dumbstruck and stressed that you momentarily lost the ability to speak.  
  
You came back to your hideout as fast as you could, the pastry held against your chest as is you were protecting your most precious treasure.   
… Well, in fact, you totally were…  
  
After catching you breath, you took a moment to look at your prize. You were savouring the instant. It was not every day that you get something like this.   
Finally, you took a bite, and your eyes widened. The flavour was new, soft, and incredibly sweet. The pearls of sugar were deliciously melting on your tongue. Never before you tasted something so damn good.   
  
« You don’t like it ? »  
  
You started and screamed at the voice. Just near to you, the little Princess was standing. Strangely, she looked kind of sad.  
  
« They sell some filled with strawberry jam too, but the jam really tastes awful, that’s why I already choose a normal one when I come here. »  
  
You stayed silent, not understanding the situation.  
  
« I’m Luvan, she smiled. What’s your name ? »  
  
Your eyes darkened again.   
  
« I don’t have one. »  
  
« One what ? »  
  
« Name. I don’t have a name. »  
  
« Your mammy didn’t give you one ? Or you forgot it ? »  
  
« I don’t have a mother either. »  
  
She started :  
  
« What ?! You don’t have a mammy ?! Really ? »  
  
« No. »  
  
« And a daddy ? »  
  
« No. »  
  
« But… If you don’t have parents… How did you born ? Are you… a fairy ?! »  
  
She looked so excited and innocent that you couldn’t help smiling.  
  
« I’m not a fairy… Let’s say that I’ve got biological creators… But I don’t know them. »  
  
« Oh… So you’re an orphan, that’s it ? »  
  
She looked genuinely sad for your fate, and she finally sat down next to you, her pretty dress getting soiled by mud. You took another tiny bite of pastry, and the Princess spoke again :  
  
« You didn’t answer me ! »  
  
« W-What ? About what ? »  
  
« The pastry. You don’t like it, do you ? »  
  
« Yes I do. I find it really tasty. »  
  
« So why are you eating it so slowly ? It reminds me when I eat vegetables… I really can’t resolve to eat it. »  
  
« I’m savouring. »  
  
« Savouring ? »  
  
« Yes. And the longer you chew, the more sated you’ll be. »  
  
« I see… »  
  
« Speaking of the pastry… Why did you shared with me ? You felt sorry for me ? »  
  
« Sorry ? No. I didn’t even understand that you were an orphan…When you’re nice, you share, that’s all. »  
  
« You don‘t even know me. »  
  
« And so what ? You’re hungry, I’ve got food, I share, that’s all. »  
  
« You’re… »  
  
She tilted her head, curious.  
  
« I’m what ? »  
  
« … Nice. For a Princess, I mean. Usually the rich girls are real bitches. »  
  
« Ooh ! You guessed that I was a Princess ! How ?! »  
  
« Your dress. It sparkles. »  
  
« Ha, you’re right, it‘s pretty… Mammy will skin me alive when she’ll see the mud, by the way… »  
  
You laughed loudly, not excepting this answer.    
  
« Say, Lady Orphan… Do you think we can be friends ? »  
  
« F-Friends ?! How do you want to manage that ?! I mean… We’ll probably never meet again. »  
  
« You’re wrong ! »  
  
She stood up, her gaze suddenly full of pride.  
  
« I’m Luvan, daughter of Rogon, the King of the Iron Mounts ! I’m not like the rich bitches you’ve seen earlier in your life, I’m THE Princess ! The only heir of the KING ! So if I decide that I want to play with you, my friend, nobody will stop me ! »  
  
Your eyes widened and your lips parted. This girl was truly amazing.   
  
« And if we are friends, I’ll bring your more pastries. »  
  
How could you resist to that ?


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2.**

  
  
    Several years had passed now. Luvan and you have become the best friends ever. And she fulfilled her promise to came back to play with you almost every day. She also brought you pastries. A lot.   
  
Even if she was the Princess of the Iron Throne, Luvan was still visiting you often. You never had a real house, a real place to belong to, and you were always wandering, exploring. But Luvan had a special skill, and she always found you, no matter where you were.  
  
« My Lioness ! »  
  
You started, recognizing the voice which was screaming your « name ». It was Luvan who gave it to you. Luvan used to refer to you under the name of « her Lioness », arguing that you were just as untamed and wild. She never suffered the idea to leave you anonymous, but she didn‘t want to give you a real name either, thinking that your identity wasn‘t hers to decide. Hence this nickname.   
You couldn’t express the way you were feeling about this wonderful gift. Embarrassed… unsure… but above all, unlimitedly grateful. You weren’t nobody anymore. You were « her Lioness ». Somebody finally gave you a word to react to. Somebody cared about you. That was worth all the pastries of Middle Earth.  
  
As happy as the first day you met her, Luvan smiled and gave you a big hug.   
  
« Hello, my Princess. »  
  
« My dear roaring Lioness ! I need your help ! »  
  
« My help ? What for ? »  
  
« I need you to come over my place tonight ! »  
  
You shivered.   
  
« I don’t think it’s a good idea… You know that your father really dislikes me. »  
  
« Dislike » was a euphemism. He hated you and never tolerated that his daughter had an orphan for a friend. A few times, Luvan tried to bring you into her castle to keep you safe from the rain or the snow. She knew that weather could be deadly to you without any shelter, but every time, her father caught you and get mad. He could have killed you if you weren’t so fast.  
  
« Father won’t catch you. » She assured.  
  
« He always does. »  
  
She looked so sad that you complied. As usual. You never resisted to her puppy eyes.  
  
« Why do you need me, Princess ? » You sighed.  
  
« Erebor !! »  
  
« Erebor ? »  
  
« Yes ! Erebor ! You know that the Lonely Mountain has been reclaimed two years ago, don’t you ? Well, the King Under the Mountain, Thorin Oakenshield, will come tonight with the Princes. Diplomatic visit. »  
  
« I’m sorry Luvan, but I still don’t understand what you’re expecting from me. »  
  
« My roaring Lioness… Thorin is a King, my father is a King…  It’s the biggest political meeting of this century ! The occasion to create bonds between the Lonely Mountain and the Iron Mounts ! Thorin and his nephews will be welcomed tonight by a gorgeous feast… I’m… I… I never been so nervous on my whole life !! »  
  
« I understand… » You smiled. « You’re the Princess of one of the Dwarven Kingdom, everyone’s attention will be focused on the Kings, the Princes… And you. I still don’t see what I can do for you. »  
  
« Be here ! Please my Lioness… Come. I… I’ll be more relaxed if I know you’re here. »  
  
« Are you crazy ?! » You cried. « I can’t ! Your father will noticed me and I don’t think that one of his nervous breakdowns is an appropriate show for Erebor’s King and Princes. »  
  
« You’ll be hidden in the crowd, all the town is invited ! And you’re really short, you can be totally unnoticed when you want. Please… Please… I need a real friendship right now… »  
  
Damn her silver tongue !   
  
« May I ask you how am I supposed to enter the castle dressed like a bum ? »  
  
« I’ll lend you a dress ! I promise, everything will be okay ! »  
  
« You really are… »  
  
« Irritating, I know ! I assume that you’re coming. »  
  
« I am… For you… But I swear to Mahal that if your father throw rocks to me or call me a slut again… »  
  
« He won’t, I swear ! He’ll be too busy with Thorin and the Princes ! »

***

  
  
    The Iron Mounts weren’t far by now. In less than one hour, they will be here. Frowning at the view, Fili sighed deeply, trying his best to not let Erebor’s delegation see his despondency.  
He knew that it was his duty as the first heir of Thorin, the King Under the Mountain, but he couldn’t help himself to feel a little sad about this. Being betrothed to a Princess he never met just to strengthen bonds between two nations wasn’t the favourite part of his duties.  
  
The hand of Kili landed on his shoulder, gently squeezing it. He gave to his elder brother a faint smile, knowing what was going on in his heart actually. He wanted Fili to be happy, and he knew that it wasn’t going to be with an arranged marriage. He felt sorry, and powerless, but just like his brother, he understood how important a union with the Iron Mounts was. Erebor was reclaimed but yet fragile and vulnerable. Alliances were vital.  
  
Riding his pony ahead, Thorin said nothing. He wasn’t proud to inflict that on Fili, but he had no other choice. Many times he wanted to say something to him, to say how sorry and guilty he felt, but the words never left his mind.   
  
« You’ll have to be careful, Fili. » Thorin said, suddenly broke the heavy silence.   
  
« Yes, Uncle. » The blond dwarf answered automatically.   
  
« The Princess you’ll be… betrothed to… doesn’t know that she’s about to become your wife yet. »  
  
« P-Pardon ?! She doesn’t know yet ?! »  
  
« No. Her father, the King Rogon and I had a long correspondence about both of you… From what he told me, his daughter is somebody very sensitive and he thought that speaking about you to her too early would just overstress her. He prefers you to come to her as if we weren’t planning anything… »   
  
« You’re asking me to lie ? To my future wife ? »  
  
« It isn’t lying, Thorin scold. King Rogon just thinks that it’s wiser to let you to introduce yourself in a less formal way… He’s expecting you to give her daughter the feeling of being loved. »  
  
« So… You want me to court her as if we weren’t supposed to get married ? How am I supposed to manage that ?! « Hello miss, I randomly find you attractive… what ? You’re the Iron Mount’s Princess ?! By Mahal I didn’t know ! What a wonderful coincidence, we’re so sincerely in love and our union would be a great alliance for both our nations ! Aren‘t we lucky ?! » »  
  
« Don’t get cynical with me, Prince Fili ! And tone it down a bit. We’re not alone. » Thorin said, eying the dwarves of their delegation.   
  
The blond started, very aware that his uncle just used his title to remind him his duties. Silent, Kili offered him a pained gaze.


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3.**

  
    The night was now falling, and the darker the surroundings get, the more anxious you were. Luvan had promised to be here at the beginning of the sunset, but she was still missing. And here you were, waiting in Rogon’s garden for your friend to show herself.   
  
« Damn you, Luvan ! Where the fuck are you ? »  
  
Something fell on your head, making you groan as the ladder finally hit the ground.  
  
« Oops ! Sorry ! »  
  
Raising your head, you shot her a resentful gaze. Luvan was finally at her balcony, giggling of her clumsiness. You climbed quickly to her and came into her room without a sound.   
  
« You took your time ! » You hissed.  
  
« Sorry. » She smiled. « You have no idea of the frenzy reigning here ! Father, especially, seems to be on the edge of a never-ending blackout since this morning. I think his face took all the colours actually existing… White, red… He even turned slightly blue during the lunch ! »  
  
You laughed heartily. Oh, you wish you could have seen that !    
  
« Here is your dress ! » Luvan said happily. « I haven’t worn it for ages, I’ve become too tall… But I think it’s your size. »  
  
Your eyes widened. The dress was truly beautiful, with golden patterns and silk ribbons running across the shoulders and waist.  
  
« I… I dunno Luvan » You murmured. « I never worn a dress before… What if I damage it ? »  
  
« My Lioness, I seriously don’t give a single fuck about the dress. I just want you to be here. If it wasn’t such a primordial event, I would let you come as you are. Swim in the mud with the dress if you want to, as long as you‘re here, I won‘t mind. »  
  
You sighed and slowly stripped out of your usual clothes, Luvan helping you to put the dress on.   
  
« You had a bath today. » She noticed by your smell of soap.  
  
« Are you trying to tell me that I usually stink ? » You teased.  
  
« Idiot ! » She laughed, beginning to braid your hair. « Here we are… »  
  
She took a step back to look at you, and a warm smile curled her lips.  
  
« You are wonderful, my roaring friend. » She said sincerely. « Come, look at yourself » She added, taking your hand to lead you in front of her mirror.   
  
You started, not even recognizing yourself.   
  
« See ? » Luvan breathed to your ear, obviously amused by your reaction. « I bet that everybody will think that you’re a high-born lady too… »  
  
Her hands gently squeezed your shoulders, and she laid a kiss down your cheek.   
  
« I… I don’t feel very comfortable, you know. »  
  
« I know. And I know it’s selfish from me to ask you that. So… thank you, my Lioness. Really. »  
  
« Luvan ! » A voice howled outside.  
  
You grew pale. That voice….  
  
« My father ! » Luvan hissed. « Dammit ! »  
  
« Luvan ! Get out, hurry up ! I need to talk to you again ! » He howled again.  
  
She rolled her eyes.  
  
« He probably wants to annoy me with Durin’s history again… » She murmured to you.  
  
« Luvan ! I’m coming in ! »  
  
« No, Father !!! No !!! I… uh… I’m not totally dressed yet, just give me second please !! »  
  
« I think I should leave. Like… Right now. » You said.  
  
« Take the ladder and wait in the garden again. I’ll come to bring you back later. »  
  
« Understood. See ya, Princess ! »  
  
You quickly went down the ladder, meanwhile Rogon entered his daughter’s room. Luvan offered him her brightest smile to soothe his nerves, but she suddenly grown pale when she noticed your old forgotten clothes. The bed between her and Rogon kept him to see them, but he was coming at her. She took few footsteps towards him and finally climbed to his shoulders, her legs apparently giving out.  
  
« Luvan ?! Are you alright ?! » Rogon screamed.  
  
« Oh… Yes… I…It’s just staggers… The stress, probably, haha ! Father… Could you be gentle enough to lead me outside please ? »  
  
« Sure. Come here. » He said, carrying her.   
  
She smiled faintly. She has always been a rather good actress.   
  
« Thanks, Father, I feel better know. »  
  
« You sure ? »  
  
« Yes ! I… uh… I think I’m gonna have a little walk in the garden.     I need some fresh air. »  
  
« Understood. Go. »  
  
She nodded and waited for him to leave before quickly return upstairs. She really needs to find a place to hide your clothes and bring the ladder inside before someone noticed it.

***

  
  
    Hastily, Rogon came back in the hall of his castle where he abandoned his hosts earlier.   
  
« I’m sorry, I just needed to check on my daughter. »  
  
« I understand. » Thorin answered. « How is she ? »  
  
« Well… Stressed. She’s taking her duties seriously and almost fainted in my arms… I think that you understand now why I didn’t want to tell her about the wedding. »  
  
« Certainly. »  
  
« She’s going outside, in the garden. Maybe you can go too, Prince Fili ? A meeting outside the castle would be more soothing than an official introduction in front of all the Iron Mounts. »  
  
Fili suddenly started at the pronunciation of his name.  
  
« Ah… yes… Yes, I’ll go. »  
  
He turned around and walked away.   
  
« Oh well… This boy doesn’t look like being very honoured to be betrothed to the Iron Mounts… » Rogon grumbled.  
  
« Forgive him ! » Kili said in a hurry. « My brother is just… well… I guess it’s kinda the same as for you daughter… »  
  
« Meaning ? »  
  
« Meaning I can tell that, as a good King, you’re really caring about the peace between Erebor and the Iron Mounts… But as a father… you don’t really want to see you daughter married to somebody you don’t know… do you ? You wouldn’t have took such precautions to protect your Princess from stress if it wasn‘t the case. »  
  
Thorin shot him a gaze, torn between the pride to hear Kili speaks so wisely and the anger that his words could offend the King.   
  
« You’re quite wise, Prince Kili. » Rogon said.  
  
« I’m not wise, my King… Just worried for the happiness of my brother as you are for your daughter’s. »

***

  
  
« Damn you, Luvan… What the fuck is taking you so long ? » Your murmured to yourself.   
  
It’s been several minutes since you left her, what was she doing ? You finally understood when the ladder began to be pulled up. She was clever. The feast was probably going to extend to the gardens and a ladder from the ground to her room could be kinda suspect…  
  
« Excuse-me… Milady ? »  
  
You started and looked at the male who just spoke. A blond dwarf, dressed in his finest, was standing a little further. Probably one of the first guests. At least, Luvan was right : he seemed to think that you were a noble lady.  
  
« Yes ? » You answered. « Can I help you ? »  
  
« I… well… »  
  
You saw the male sighed deeply as he ducked his head.  
  
« I can’t… » He murmured, but you heard anyway.  
  
« H-Hey… Are you okay ? Are you sick ? »  
  
« I’m sorry, Milady… I just can’t… I mean… I don’t even know your name… I forgot it… My deepest apologies. »  
  
You raised a brow. How could you know his name, or he yours, when you haven’t been introduced yet ? You suddenly realised that knowing the faces, names and titles of nobles was a main part of the protocol. How many times have you seen Luvan mad because she couldn’t remember the name of somebody ? That was it ! He didn’t recognize you -and it was pretty normal- and was feeling ashamed !   
  
« It’s okay ! Names are overrated anyway. » You joked. « May I ask who you are ? »  
  
He looked up at you, genuine anxiety in his eyes.  
  
« I’m Fili, Milady. »  
  
« Nice to meet you. »  
  
The spontaneity of your answer made him jump with surprise, even if you didn’t understand why.  
  
« You… don’t seem to be surprised to see me here. »  
  
« Why should I ? Aren’t you one of the guests invited for the feast welcoming Erebor’s King and Princes ? »  
  
« I’m… a little more than a « guest », to be honest… I’m surprised my name doesn’t ring a bell but… since I’ve forgotten yours, I suppose it’s okay if you did the same with mine. » He smiled. « I’m Fili, son of Dis, Nephew of the King Thorin Oakenshield and First Prince of the Lonely Mountain. »  
  
« O-Oh ! You are… one of the Princes !! I’m sorry I uh… I’m not one with protocol. » You blushed deeply. Well, you weren’t really lying, you were truly not one with protocol… A shame for a noble lady, but pretty normal for an orphan.  
  
Footsteps drawn his attention, and he frowned at the sight of Thorin in front of the castle, looking intensely at him. He was obviously waiting for him to do something more significant than talking.   
  
« I’m sorry to rush you but… Would you like a walk with me ? » He asked you, holding out a hand.  
  
« A walk ? Well… Sorry, but no. I’m wai- »  
  
« Accept, please. » He said, tensed.  
  
Your eyes finally felt on Thorin, and since he was wearing his crown, contrary to Fili, you knew who he was. The King Under the Mountain. And if Thorin was here… Rogon shouldn’t be far. You needed to get away !  
  
« Okay, let’s go ! » You cried in urge, fingers curling into the fur covering his right shoulder and dragging him along forcefully. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next monday !


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honhonhon ~

**Chapter 4.**

  
  
    Seeing Thorin coming back, Kili’s eyes widened with interest :  
  
« Well ? »  
  
« They’re having a walk. Where’s Rogon ? He left you all alone ? » The King asked his nephew.   
  
« Yes, I tried to learn a little more about his daughter, but he left soon after… he’s being pretty busy with the guests. »  
  
« Why do you want to know about her ? »  
  
« She is my future sister-in-law… I want to see if Fili can be happy with her. »  
  
Thorin stayed silent for a while. This wedding was maybe even worse for Kili than for Fili. The youngest brother was worrying so much about his elder…  
  
« So ? What did you learn about her ? » He asked, curious.  
  
« Well… The Princess seems to be original. Rogon told me : « My daughter is known for her beauty but also for her special temper. You’ll probably not believe it, but she persists to call a tramp she met as a child  her « best friend ». »  
  
« A tramp ?! » Thorin said, surprised.  
  
« There is no shame in it. » Kili pouted. « Fili and me often played with orphans when we were kids. »  
  
« You weren’t officially Princes when you were children, Kili. » Thorin explained calmly.

***

  
  
    You were walking for few minutes now, and neither of you said something yet. You felt uncomfortable, more than willing to come back to Luvan. You were here for her, not for having a night walk with a stranger. And you were sincerely afraid that he would finally understand that you weren’t exactly a lady.   
  
« You’re not very talkative. » He said after a while.  
  
« You neither. Why did you ask me for a walk if you don’t want to speak to me ? »  
  
« I… It’s not that I don’t want to… »  
  
« Yes, it is. » You said dryly. « Since the beginning you look truly unwilling to be here. You can leave if you want to. I’m awaited anyway. »  
  
His jaw clenched.   
  
« Don’t get haughty, please. » He hissed.   
  
« I am not ! You are the one being haughty here ! Do you really think you can ask a girl to go along with you just to snub her and finally bark at her ?! I’m not your object nor your nanny ! Your rank doesn’t excuse you from being polite ! »  
  
You turned around and began to walk away when his voice suddenly roared.   
  
« Can’t you just understand what’s really going on, you little spoiled brat ?! »  
  
His eyes darkened, his blood boiling in his veins. How could this fucking Princess dare to speak this way to him ? How could she not understand what was planned for both of you ? She was so lucky to have a father who cared so deeply about her, who protected her from the truth contrary to Thorin who never spared him. Thinking that he was supposed to marry such a girl made him sick.  
  
You froze, spinning, and held his gaze.  
  
«  _« Spoiled brat »_  » You repeated, taking few steps towards him. « You have no idea who you are talking to, _boy_. » You said, purposely insulting him.  
  
« I can say the same for you, _brat_. » He replied, taking steps towards you too.  
  
« Who is the spoiled brat here ?! What do you really know about me ?! Are you narrow minded enough to think that every girl with a nice dress have known a childhood of opulence just like you did ?! »  
  
« If you’re trying to make me believe that you’ve been in throes once in your life, you’re wasting your time. » He hissed, his face scarcely an inch from yours.  
  
« You seem kinda categorical about me for someone who didn’t even know my name five minutes ago ! »  
  
« Again I can say the same ! What do you know about my life of « opulence » ?! Are you empty headed enough to have forgotten what me and my kin have just accomplished ?! Let me remind you that we have been wandering for months, finding a way to our lost home, fighting Trolls, Goblins, Elves, Dragon… We did it for our people, and to make of this world a place sure enough to allow sluts like you to feel safe ! »  
  
The « slut » word was too much. Your eyes widened and you slapped him, breathing heavily under your contained anger. He slowly turned his head to look back at you, his eyes burning. But you weren’t impressed.  
  
« So be it. » He growled in an animalistic way before jumping on you.   
  
Both of you rolled on the ground, growling, kicking, punching, scratching and biting each other. He was maybe a trained Prince, but you’ve been used to fight to survive since your birth. And you fought dirty.   
After several minutes, you finally pinned his wrists on the ground, straddling him and making yourself as heavy as you could to use you weight to keep him in place. He shot you a furious look, breathing heavily, the mess of his hair partially covering his shoulders, golden locks running across the fallen leaves of the backyard.   
Your victory came at the right moment, because you weren’t sure you’ll be able to fight anymore. He was fiercer than you thought.  
  
« Fuck ! » You panted, feeling his muscles tense before he rolled you under him, pinning you as you did for him.   
  
His head collapsed near your shoulder, and you finally felt his teeth on the skin of your neck.  
  
« Hey ! Stop that you sadist ! » You cried under the biting.   
  
« A memory to remind you the lesson I taught you. Never provoke a lion. »  
  
« A lion ? » You said, startled by the similarity between your nicknames.  
  
« That’s how my kin and friends call me usually. »  
  
« The only attribute of the lion that I can see in you is the mane, you pretentious male ! » You said, pulling hard on his hair to make him move from over you.  
  
It didn’t work. If anything, he just bit your arm to make you lose your grip on him, and instinctively, your own teeth came to close around the skin his solid neck. He let go first, grinning.  
  
« Kinda a lioness, aren’t you ? »  
  
« Aye. You’re not the only beast here. »  
  
He chuckled for a second, and finally laughed deeply. He collapsed on you again, pressing you fully against the floor. His head was buried in your neck, and you felt shivers running down his spine, his laughter nervous.  
  
The adrenaline was fading through your body, and your mind slowly came back to the normal. It has been a foolish and meaningless fight, and it has been childish from both of you to get in it. But you couldn’t deny that it has been what you needed to let your fear and anxiety of earlier go. And even if you still didn’t understand what was bothering him, you know that this fight has been a relief for him too.   
You suddenly felt guilty. You’ve been rude and unfair to him, and you couldn’t help but remember the distress you had seen in his eyes during the first moments. He was calm now, not moving, but you didn‘t dare to shift.  
  
« A beast » He echoed, back to sanity. « You’re right… Insulting a Lady and involving her in a fight… I’m the lowest- »  
  
« Shush. » You cut him off. « It’s okay. I didn’t behave like a Lady either and… it wasn’t fair to bark at you sad as you were… let’s say we both blew a fuse. »   
  
Fili’s head left your shoulder and he looked at you, surprised.  
  
« You noticed… »  
  
« It was hard not to. You were throwing off despair. You still are. »  
  
His eyes glittered and widened, and he promptly sat up, letting you go.  
  
« … Sorry for attacking you. » He murmured after a hesitation, looking away.  
  
« I told you, I’m f-… Wait. »  
  
«  What ? »  
  
« You’re bleeding. » You said, looking at the mark you left in his neck, small bead of blood weeping.   
  
You shifted closer to him and he stiffened.  
  
« What are you… »  
  
« Easy, I won’t bite you… Well, not again… »  
  
You gently tilted his head and ran your tongue over the red mark you inflicted him earlier. You knew saliva had a light healing power, and it quickly became a reflex to lick any wound, yours and those of others. It wasn’t such a great aid, but it was the only medicine you could give him.  
Fili’s eyes widened, shocked by your initiative, but not complaining. You were licking him slowly, delicately, and it was soothing the slight pain.   
  
« Fighting like a warrior and healing like a mother… » He murmured.  
  
« The duties of a lioness, isn’t it ? »  
  
 « And the lion’s is to look after females » He added, his own tongue now running over the biting he inflicted you earlier.  
  
You accepted the treatment without batting an eyelid, even if you started a little when you felt his beard scratching against the sensitive skin of your neck as he rubbed his head. He gently nipped at your earlobe, playing with you as a mark of reinsurance. Anybody else would have screamed in shock and incomprehension, but you didn’t. Your body understood what his was doing, even in such a primal way.  
It was strange. You never met somebody as animalistic as you before. And even if it was normal for orphans to be wilder than others, you didn’t expect such a behaviour from a Prince.  
You let him purr and play with you as long as he needed. To lash out at a female wasn’t a light burden for a male, and you knew he needed to take care of you for a moment for his own clear conscience. You softly purred at his ear, gently bumping your forehead against his as a sign of forgiveness. Not a real word was pronounced, only moans and mewls, but both of you were fully understanding each other.  
His nose gently rubbed against yours and the tip of his tongue flicked over yours lips before he kissed you, moving to overhang your body. You weren’t in charge anymore. You felt the control slipped from you, and even if you didn‘t like the idea, you couldn‘t deny the want running through your veins, as if your mind was the only one worrying about supplanting his domination, your body already subjected to his.  
Fili must have seen your hesitation, because he frowned slightly at you, concerned.  
  
« I know it’s a strange situation… And more than an uncalled for proposition… Feel free to refuse. I won‘t take umbrage at it. »  
  
You blushed, embarrassed by such a kindness. You weren’t used to a man being so attentive to your own desires. Men you have slept with generally just took what they wanted from you, but you never complained, because you were doing the same with them, using their bodies for your own pleasure as they did with yours.   
This time was different. You really wanted to learn about his body, to find his sensitive spots, to fully appreciate the touch of his skin or the smell of his hair. Your bodies were throwing off heat like a forge, calling for each other.   
  
« Lioness dear ? »  
  
This use of your nickname made the decision for you, and you quickly pressed yourself against him, kissing him fiercely. It didn’t last before his tongue teased your lips, asking them to part, and they eagerly abdicated.   
His tongue was just like him, a dominant conqueror, curling around yours wildly. Your own began to move to earn a little of control, but it was vain as Fili’s hand ghosted over your thigh, gathering your dress up and making you moan.  
Not to be outdone, your own hands came to pull at his clothes, silently asking him to take them off. He seemed to understand your plea and braced himself on his knees, opening his furry coat and tunic, baring his torso to you. You bit down on your bottom lip, fighting a smile.  
  
« See something you like ? » He teased under your appreciative gaze.  
  
« I guess you can phrase it like this » You smiled.  
  
« Well, as a reward for the show, return me the favour. » He purred, helping you to get upright to have a full-access to the laces in your back.  
  
You let him do, seizing your chance to touch him freely. Your hands came on his chest, rubbing him slowly, making a mess in the short hair on his large torso. He felt incredible, soft but built strong. You could feel every muscle rolling under his skin, even in his back, where your hands were actually, before landing in his hair. The golden locks were thick but soft and ran through your fingers like water, and you couldn’t help to bury your face in his neck.  
  
The cold air made you shiver as Fili finally pulled your dress off your body, the laces totally loose. He pushed the material down your arms and chest, baring your breasts to him, and you couldn’t help to blush a little under his predatory look.  
  
« Don’t feel ashamed. » He said softly « You’re divine. »   
  
He leaned to give you a quick kiss, before slowly lowering his head to achieve your breasts.   
  
« Fili ! » You cried when his tongue ran over your nipple, making it harden.   
  
« I couldn’t have ask for a more beautiful first use of my name. » He chuckled before returning to his task, tongue flicking over the sensitive bud of your breast.  
  
You began to moan and breathe loudly, eyes closed under the pleasure, and not only because of his tongue exploring your chest. His moustaches, braided and decorated with metal beads, were slightly tickling your ribs and the contrast between the hotness of your skin and the coldness of the metal made you shiver. His lips finally left your breasts, returning to your mouth to give you a deep kiss.  
  
« Mahal… If your breasts’ flavour is so incredible… I can’t wait to taste you somewhere else… » He said wickedly.   
  
You totally understood what he meant, and you weren’t going to complain as he moved over you again as you sank back into to ground. You growled when roots and leaves on the grounds dug in your naked back, and Fili quickly caught his furry coat and spread it under you. You shivered when the brown hair of his cloth tickled your skin, but also because of his attention. He was going to be a watchful lover.  
He kissed you few more times before tugging your dress down your ankles, leaving you totally naked as you kicked your shoes off. Your hands explored his chest again, not tired of it yet, slowly getting down to grip his belt, but he caught your fingers and kissed them, winking at you playfully.  
  
« Later. » He promised.  
  
« Wicked Prince. »  
  
He smiled and moved to kneel between your legs, parting them as your blushing deepened. You never felt shy about being naked in front of a man, but something about Fili was incredibly intimidating and tantalising. You never felt so overwhelmed and exposed before.  
His beard lightly scratched against the sensitive skin of your inner thigh while he nipped at you, earning a long and pleading moan from you.  
  
« Fili please… »  
  
He seemed to like the sound of you begging, and his mouth painstakingly moved along your thigh to achieve your clit.  
  
« Fili ! » You screamed, hands fisting in his hair.  
  
He began to lick and suck at you fiercely, groaning deeply to send the sound reverberate through you, increasing your pleasure. Never a man has been so talented and thoughtful with you before, listening to your wishes and body, guessing what you needed before you could even think about it. He was more than attentive to your reactions and moans, manoeuvring himself to push you closer to the edge.   
His mouth suddenly left you, letting you craving for your release.  
  
« Fili. » You growled.   
  
Your anger was short-lived when his fingers promptly replaced his tongue, which was actually cleaning the mess around his mouth.   
  
« So eager… » He breathed, fingers curling inside you to make you scream louder. « At least I was right… You taste incredible, sweet-cheeks. »  
  
You blushed once more. Nobody ever gave you such a nickname.   
  
« You’re a lot less fierce than earlier, dear lioness… But I won’t complain. You’re as desirable in rage as in abandon. »  
  
You tried to sooth your heartbeats, mouth falling open to speak.  
  
« Are you… haa… implying that I’m… ha ! submissive ? »  
  
« I would rather say… « tamed »… Don’t you agree ? » He smiled, pushing his fingers a little further.  
  
A deep moan escaped your lips.  
  
« Tamed. » You echoed, smiling strangely.  
  
Fili looked at you with curiosity and started when he felt your hand pushing on his wrist to pull his fingers out of you.  
  
« Don’t tell me that you’re so stubborn that you won’t accept more of me just to prove how untamed and proud you are… » He growled.  
  
You laughed and wrapped your legs around his waist to roll him beneath you.   
  
« I’m not going to abandon a Prince in such a poor state… » You purred, pressing a hand on the hard bump between his legs, making him hiss. « But I’m gonna show you that we are both able to be tamed. »  
  
« You look pretty sure of yourself, cheeky girl. I’m not usually one for taming. »  
  
You smiled at him. Your fingers had already untied his belt and breeches, pulling his pants down and baring his length to you. But it would be too easy to just give him what he was so obviously craving. Catching discretely his belt, you leaned over him, kissing him deeply, and quickly wound it around his wrists and a thin tree behind his head. You smiled at the face he made, his eyes darkened with lust.  
  
« You’re so gonna pay for this. » He said on a low tone.   
  
« Later. » You said just like him before, straddling his hips.  
  
You leaned down, finally able to taste him too. You began by kissing his neck and chest, nipping the flesh of his pectorals, earning deep and manly groans from him. You lowered your head a little more, just enough to lick his nipple as he did for you before trailing your tongue down the line of dark gold hair of his torso, soon reaching his abdomen. Instinctively, you rubbed your head against his abdominal muscles, purring. Your caresses made goose bumps erupt on his skin as he watched you with intensity.  
  
« Lemme go » He breathed. « I need to touch you too. »  
  
« You already had more than enough for now. » You smiled.  
  
« For now ? I dare to hope that you’ll untie me after your sweet torture. »  
  
« If you’re a good boy, I’ll think about it. »  
  
Before he could add something, your head moved further south, reaching his navel that you briefly filled with the tip of your tongue, before moving down again.  
  
« Fuck. » Fili hiccupped. « Don’t… »  
  
He couldn’t finish his sentence that your lips were already closed around his cock, swallowing him slowly. He fiercely pulled on his ties, desperately wanting to take you without waiting anymore. But no matter how much he was craving you, he couldn’t help but protest when you mouth left him, your breath fanning over the swollen head of his cock.  
  
« You know what you have to say, don’t you ? » You asked him, licking the thick vein under his length.   
  
He moaned deeply, his head tipping back into the ground.  
  
« You’re… devilish… » He sighed.  
  
« Not what I wanted to hear. » You teased, swallowing him again to make him beg.  
  
He cried out a curse in Khuzdul, hips jerking under you, and you promptly pushed your hands against his stomach to keep him pinned to the ground.   
  
« Please ». He murmured after several minutes.  
  
« Sorry ? » You asked as if you didn’t hear.  
  
« Please ! » He said louder. « You won… You were right… We can both be the tamed and the tamer… Now untie me before you drive me insane ! »  
  
« Wow. You beg even prettier than me. » You smiled, kissing him while reaching his belt and giving him his freedom.  
  
At the second the belt hit the ground, he was on you again, his hot body fully pressed against yours. He scattered kisses all over your skin while his hands explored you again, rolling your nipples between his fingers or kneading the flesh or your hips, his length grinding into you.  
  
« Lie down. » He instructed in a low voice.  
  
You shivered at the deep roar and obeyed, lying down on your back. Fili wasted no time and settled again between your thighs, legs hooked over his arms as he thrust into you. You cried out at the sudden fullness, torn between the pleasure to have him finally in you and the slight pain of the rude intrusion, even if you were already so wet. He froze for a moment, aware of the rapidity of his taking, and kissed you languidly to divert you from the pain. You focused on the subtle mix of softness and powerfulness of his lips, delicate at the touch but firm in their pressure, on the short hair of his chest slightly scratching against your breasts, making your nipples harden, and on the weight so deliciously heavy and hot between your legs. You cried again when his hips rolled back, but in pleasure this time, your body now accommodated to his girth.  
  
He began to wildly thrust into you, moaning deeply in his throat, his groans blending with yours. He finally let go of your legs, allowing the fingers of one of his hands to intertwine with yours while the other pulled back your hair from you sweaty face. His lips crushed on yours once more, momentarily silencing you.   
  
« Mahal… » You breathed, breaking the kiss.   
  
Your hips began to roll of their own against Fili’s, trying to match his pace as your legs wrapped around his waist, sending him deeper into you. His fingers were squeezing yours almost painfully as the pace of his hips increased, making you cry louder.  
  
« Fili ! »  
  
One of yours hands tangled in his golden hair, liking its heavy and soft wavy mass. Your other hand came to clasp at his lower back, scratching up his spine while your teeth began to nibble at the flesh of his neck. You began to tighten around him, and he smiled at this feeling. His hips slowed, and the look you shot him was priceless.  
  
« Why are you stopping ?! »   
  
« I told you that you were gonna pay for tying me up. »   
  
« Stubborn dwarf ! » You shouted.   
  
You rolled your hips more powerfully against his, trying to drag them along with your own rhythm, but it didn’t work and the pleasure you felt earlier faded.  
  
« Don’t be angry » He coaxed. « The later you come, the longer I’ll have you. »  
  
« Fuck you. » You whined, desperate for your release.  
  
« So discourteous. » He murmured against your lips before kissing you quickly.  
  
« You’re one hell of a show-off… » You breathed « But I don’t think you can afford to tease me for a very long time without coming yourself. » You added, using your free hand to brush the spot where your bodies were joined.  
  
His hips jerked and he finally gave in.   
  
« You’re right… Turn around. »  
  
He pulled out of your body to give you the time to obey. You braced yourself on your hands and knees, and it didn’t take him more than a second to be in you again. He felt different from this position, but as good as earlier. He didn’t tease you anymore and buried himself into you to the hilt, seeking for both of your releases. He was taking you fiercely, hands clenching on your hips and teeth biting hardly on your shoulders and neck, his beard scratching against your sensitive skin. Your hips were moving wildly to meet his, increasing the pace of his possession. Your denied orgasm from earlier came back more savagely, and you were soon on the edge as your fingers and toes curled into the fur of his coat or the leaves on the ground.  
  
« Fili… » You mewled as your inner walls began to tightened around him.  
  
« I know, beautiful, I know… I won’t deny you this time. »  
  
« N-No… I meant… Fili… »  
  
He frowned, concerned.  
  
« What’s wrong, beautiful ? »  
  
« I… ha ! Just… stop ! I need to… »  
  
« To what ? » He asked, slowing anyway.  
  
You lowered your back and hips, dislodging him. He growled loudly, frustrated, but his contrariety was short-lived as you jumped in his arms, making him fall on his back. His hands clenched on your hips as you straddled him, and he finally understood what you were craving.   
You wasted no time and slid down him, sending him as deep as you could into you. A harsh cry left his lips, his hips jerking under yours.  
  
« Mahal ! »  
  
You rolled your hips hard on his, and smiled when his eyes widened under the ardour of your movements. You were ridding him savagely, waiting until only the very tip of him was inside you before slamming back. He wasn’t the only one feral, and you needed to unleash your own animalism too.  
You heard him roar deep in his throat when your nails scratched against his stomach, and his hands finally cupped your breasts, rolling them and teasing your nipples with the rough pads of his thumbs. It was the last sensation you needed, and you finally tumbled over the edge, climaxing in a scream of your Prince’s name.  
  
« Oh, you… » He sighed, feeling you tightening and shivering.  
  
He didn’t last for long and soon joined you in your release, roaring and panting. You collapsed on him and his arms immediately curled around you, keeping you pressed against him.  
It took you a moment to catch your breath, but you finally gently pushed his arms away to pull his cock out of you, making yourself moan at the loss and the sudden emptiness. He rolled on his side next to you, tugging you back to his chest, one of his legs possessively slipping between yours as his chin rested on your hair.  
  
« You’re purring » You smiled, cuddling into his chest.  
  
« So are you. » He said softly.  
  
« That was… unexpected… »  
  
« Yes… You have no idea how lucky I feel… » He murmured before tilting up your chin to kiss you. « Get dressed, beautiful. My room is more comfortable and we’re far from done. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next monday ! Lemme know what you think about this chapter =)


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5.**

  
  
    The sun was rising when you opened your eyes, cheek pressed against a solid torso. It took you a moment to realize where you were, and you even started when you felt the caress of a hand on your hair.   
  
« Easy, beautiful. That’s just me. » Fili said, already awake.   
  
You smiled faintly at him, cuddling. It’s been a while since you had such a good night. You were usually sleeping outside, and most of your nights were cold and uncomfortable. The mattress was a new experience, and you greedily enjoyed it. Not only for sleeping.   
Fili had you several times after your trip in the garden, and you couldn’t deny how much you liked every single second of it. The sheets were probably not agreeing with the scratches you left on them, but who cared ?  
  
You suddenly started when you heard a voice behind the door.  
  
« Fili ! » The voice hissed.  
  
« Kili ? » The blond murmured.   
  
« Fili ?! Are you in here ?! » The voice added in a hurry.  
  
« I am ! » Fili answered. « But don’t come i- »  
  
Too late, the brunette had burst in and froze at the sight of you.  
  
« Damn you Kili !! » Fili shouted, rolling you under him to hide your naked body from his brother’s eyes.  
  
Kili stilled frozen for few more seconds, but he finally moved to close the door behind him.  
  
« Mahal, Fili… » He began, pale. « What have you done… »  
  
« I know » Fili hissed, gritting his teeth. « I may have been a little hasty. »  
  
« Hasty ?! » Kili cried. « Fili, who is this girl ?! »  
  
His eyes widened, and you felt that it was going to finish badly.  
  
« What do you mean, Kili ? » Fili asked, his voice a little unsure. « She’s the Princess. »  
  
« What ?! » Kili and you screamed in unison.  
  
Blue eyes quickly moved from the brunette to you, widened with shock.  
  
« Aren’t you… Rogon’s daughter ?! » He finally shouted at you, distancing himself from you to look at you from the opposite side of the mattress.   
  
« What… My… No he’s… I’m…  Rogon isn’t my father… » You answered in a broken voice. « Why… Why do you think that ? »  
  
« You spent the night with her thinking she was the Princess Luvan ? » Kili said, disbelieving. « By Mahal, Fili… »  
  
« You must be kidding me ! » Fili yelled. « How can you not be the Princess ?! You were waiting in the garden just like Rogon told me ! »  
  
Your eyes darkened and you promptly covered yourself with the sheets, settling down on the bed.  
  
« So it was just a big mistake, wasn’t it ? » You said in a low voice. « Your plan was to fuck Luvan up instead of me. »  
  
« I can’t believe you just slept with the first girl you’ve seen in the garden. » Kili added. « If Thorin or Rogon find you here… »  
  
Fili went pale. Politically, he just made an unforgivable affront to Rogon ! The alliance between Erebor and the Iron Mounts was based on his wedding with Luvan, but he just chose another girl over the King’s own daughter and slept with her in his castle. Thorin was going to have his head.  
  
« You came here from Erebor just to… fuck Luvan ?! » You screamed, unable to believe that the wonderful night you spent with him was just a mistake.  
  
« Not exactly. » Kili corrected, raising his eyebrows. « Milady, I don’t want to seem unkind, but I must ask you… Who are you ? »  
  
« I am… Well… I don’t really understand what’s going on here… But I do think that knowing who I am… what I am… is just going to worsen your affairs. »  
  
« I beg to differ. » Kili continued since Fili was still too troubled to speak yet. He took few steps towards you and sat down on the edge of the bed, his face soft but troubled. « Don’t take it personally, but my brother made a terrible mistake tonight. He was supposed to court the Princess in order to marry her without letting her know that this wedding has been arranged by King Thorin and King Rogon. King Rogon sent Fili to the garden yesterday night because we were sure the Princess was here. She wasn‘t, but you were. »  
  
You suddenly realised how events turned like this. Luvan was supposed to join you in the garden, but Fili came before her. And since he has been told that the Princess was outside and you were all alone… By Mahal…  
  
« But that means… I… I just slept with Luvan’s… future husband… » You muttered, lips wobbling.   
  
« You sound familiar with her. Are you from the royal family ? » Kili asked.  
  
« I am not. I’m just her best friend since our childhood. »  
  
Kili’s eyes widened as he remembered what King’s Rogon said about his daughter after Fili’s departure.   
  
« My daughter is known for her beauty but also for her special temper. You’ll probably not believe it, but she persists to call as a « best friend » a tramp she met when she was a child. »   
  
« The tramp ?! » Kili exclaimed before covering his mouth with his hand, realising he had been rude calling you that, even if he just spontaneously used the King‘s words.  
  
« How do you know ?! » You cried out while Fili looked at you with wide eyes.  
  
« Rogon mentioned you. You’re the… the… homeless orphan that Princess Luvan‘s met in her early years, aren‘t you ? » The brunette said, sorrowed.   
  
« Aye. » You confessed in a soft voice.  
  
Silence fell between the three of you, but Fili finally recovered his ability to speak.   
  
« What was a tramp doing in the royal garden ? » He asked raucously.  
  
« I beg your pardon ? »  
  
« Why were you here ?! » Fili shouted. « What were you doing here dressed like a Dame ?! »  
  
« I… Well, that’s a little complicated… »  
  
« How do I know that you didn’t do it on purpose ? » Fili continued, his voice darker. « What proof do you have that you didn’t just steal a dress to pass yourself off as a high-born Lady to trap some random Prince or Duke ?! »  
  
« What ?! »  
  
« Fili, you’re being unfair. » Kili said softly, patting his brother’s shoulder, but the blond pushed his hand away, eyes locked with yours.  
  
« I fought you, you empty headed male ! » You cried, you grip on the sheets tightening. « I must not be one with protocol but I do know it’s not a very conventional and effective way to seduce a Lord ! »  
  
« But maybe you knew perfectly well that wild girls are the ones who please me. » He hissed.  
  
« Do you really think everything revolves around you ?! I didn‘t know who you were ! »  
  
Fili’s hands squeezed the sheets and his breathing became loudly. His eyes were brightening, fuelled by a noxious anger. But you weren’t going to look down.  
  
« Lass… I think you should leave. Put this on. » Kili stammered, worrying about the bad turn this situation was taking.  
  
He startled you when he held you man’s clothes, all of them brown and gold.  
  
« Kili, those are my clothes. » Fili hissed.  
  
« I know, brother. But she can’t leave in this dress, she’s going to be spotted and I know enough about King Rogon to know that it won’t end well if he finds her in his son-in-law’s bed. For either of you. »  
  
Your heart skip a beat. He would definitely kill you if he did. You caught the clothes Kili was holding to you, murmuring a « thank you », and you quickly put them on. You then jumped from the bed and went to the balcony, climbing on the guardrail and aiming for a tree nearby.  
  
« I’ll come back » You promised, locking your eyes to Fili‘s. « I’m not going to let my best friend being married to a selfish, paranoid jerk. »  
  
You jumped and disappeared into the trees.   
  
« Fili… » Kili said softly after a moment. « You should get dressed too, brother… Thorin and Rogon are waiting… »  
  
« Aye » Fili answered, eyes darkening. « Time to face the consequences. »


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6.**

  
  
    Fili took his time before entering the main hall of the Iron Mounts’ castle. Kili didn’t force him and just waited for him to be ready to face Thorin. Finally, the blond dwarf sighed deeply and resigned himself to push the large oaken door.  
  
Thorin’s head immediately turned to him, glaring daggers at him.    
  
« Where were you ? What have you done ?! » He asked him huskily. « Answer me, Fili ! »  
  
The blond ducked his head in submission, eyes locked to the floor.   
  
« I did what I had been told to, Uncle. » He began quietly. « I went outside and- »  
  
« And you disappeared ! » Thorin roared. « With a stranger ! »  
  
« I didn’t know she wasn’t the Princess. King Rogon told me that his daughter was in the garden and when I went, a girl dressed in her finest was standing there. I assumed that- »  
  
« Silence ! » Thorin shouted. « How can you not know who was with you ? I assume that you were anything but speaking to her ?! How can you have been so blind, Fili ? How ?! The slightest discussion would have put you on the right track. »  
  
The King under The Mountain was pacing up and down, but his eyes never left Fili and he looked like if he was about to skin him alive with his nails and teeth.  
  
« Do you have any idea of how the night went for us, Fili ? The Princess appeared without you, maintaining that she never saw you. And you were nowhere to be found. »  
  
He finally stopped, hands clenched at his sides.  
  
« The worst is that you had a stroke of luck that you don’t deserve. »  
  
« A stroke of luck ? » Fili asked, intrigued.  
  
« Kili and I are the only ones who know that you left with another girl. Rogon just knows that you left without his daughter, he doesn’t know that you weren’t alone. He’s probably thinking that you went out too soon, before his daughter, and that you seized your chance to ran away when you saw that you were alone. And let’s hope that he’s still thinking that. We can try to pass your night of debauchery as a fit of fear because of the prospective wedding. It’s not very brave, but it’s better than your real fault. King Rogon will so be flattered to have a coward instead of an unfaithful son-in-law. »  
  
« I’m sorry, Uncle »  
  
« I dare to hope so. »  
  
Both of them stayed silent for a while until Thorin spoke again :  
  
« Who was that girl ? »   
  
Fili stiffened. That was precisely the question he feared.  
  
« Answer me. »  
  
« I don’t think you want to know, Uncle. » Fili answered.  
  
« I do. Answer me. And don’t even try to lie to me. »  
  
Fili kept silence, unable to tell the truth. He couldn’t confess that he spent the night with a homeless girl. He just couldn’t !  
  
« Kili. » Thorin said after a moment.  
  
« Uncle ? » The brunette said.  
  
« Who was she ? » He asked him, startling him.  
  
« W-what ? I don’t know, Uncle. I was with you yesterday for the entire night, how could I know who- »  
  
« Stop trying to protect your brother !! » Thorin yelled. « I’m sure you know more than you’re letting on. Tell me. Who was she ? »  
  
Kili’s eyes locked to his brother’s, fuelled with a genuine fear. He couldn’t betray Fili like this !  
  
« You brats ! » Thorin screamed again. « Why can’t you understand that I’m trying to find a solution ! I can’t help you if you don’t speak to me ! »  
  
« The Princess’s friend » Kili finally confessed before turning to Fili. « I’m sorry, brother… he needs to know and he’ll find out anyway… We need his help for this, we can’t handle such a political mess on our own… »  
  
« The tramp. » Thorin choked. « Are you kidding me ? »  
  
« No, Uncle » Fili admitted. « I’m sorry, but Kili told you the truth. »  
  
The King of Erebor was about to say something, but they were interrupted by Rogon entering the hall, carrying a bag, obviously furious, his face almost red.  
  
« You filthy Prince ! » He shouted.  
  
« Father ! No ! Calm down, I‘m begging you ! » Luvan screamed, running after him.  
  
« Keep silence, you empty headed brat ! » He cried out at his daughter before walking to the blond dwarf.  
  
Startling Fili, Thorin moved to interpose himself between him and Rogon.  
  
« King Rogon. I know your upset, and I am too, but Fili’s my nephew and my heir, and his punishment for his escape is mine to decide. »  
  
« Oh yes… His « escape »… And how are you going to defend the fact that he betrayed my daughter ?! »  
  
« How could he have betrayed me when I didn’t even know that you were planning our wedding before this morning ?! » Luvan argued.   
  
« He betrayed you when he slept with that tramp ! »  
  
Thorin frowned.  
  
« I don’t know what you’re talking about » He said huskily.   
  
« Don’t expend great effort trying to lie to me, King Thorin Oakenshield. »  
  
He let the bag he was holding fall on the floor, and the dark haired dwarf could see old clothes stuffed in it.   
  
« What’s that ? »   
  
« Clothes. Tramp’s clothes. » Rogon answered before facing his daughter. « You invited her, didn’t you ?! That orphan brat that I’ve forbidden you from associating with time and time again ! You lent her a dress and tried to hide her clothes, didn’t you ?! »  
  
« Yes… » Luvan confessed. « I’m sorry, Father, I just wanted my friend to be here, I didn’t expect to create such a mess… »  
  
« Keep your mouth shut. I don’t want to hear you speak anymore ! And you… » He said, now facing Fili over Thorin’s shoulder. « How can you be stupid enough to mistake a tramp and a Princess ?! »  
  
« You told me that your daughter was in the garden and when I went, I’ve found a girl nicely dressed. Anybody would have made the same mistake ! »  
  
« I’m sorry, Prince Fili, so sorry… » Luvan murmured. « It’s entirely my fault. I’m the one who asked my friend to wait outside and I lied to my father when I told him that I was going in the garden… I wanted to hide her clothes first and when I tried to join her outside to bring her back in… Both of you had already left. »  
  
« I said that I didn’t want to hear you speak again ! » Rogon shouted, slapping her and sending her to the floor.   
  
This rude act froze everybody, and the King of Iron Mounts left, letting his daughter on the floor. Thorin shot a severe look to Fili, who was getting pale seeing his future wife treated this way because of him. But before he could even think about moving, Kili was near her, helping her to stand up.  
  
« I’ll take her back to her room, Uncle. »  
  
Thorin nodded at him, and Kili left, one arm wrapped around Luvan’s shoulders, whispering to her reassuring murmurs.   
  
« I’m so sorry to put such a shame on your brother… » Luvan hiccupped.   
  
« You’ve done nothing wrong, beautiful Princess. » Kili smiled. « You just wanted to see your friend. You couldn’t have known it would end up like this. »  
  
« But… »  
  
« Shush, Princess. Don’t be unfair with yourself. It was really brave from you to dare to defy your father’s orders just to protect your friendship with this girl. Nothing is your fault. »  
  
« You… You really think ? »   
  
« Aye, I do. » Kili murmured, finally earning a smile from her.   
  
« I feel so sorry for both of them… » Luvan said, stopping upstairs to look at Fili.  
  
« Aye… But I doubt there’s anything we could do. »  
  
Luvan frowned and took few steps towards a balcony, her eyes wandering over the landscape.   
  
« You know… My roaring Lioness and I have been best friends since a very long time. »  
  
« Your what ? »   
  
« My roaring Lioness. That’s what I call my friend since she doesn’t have a real name. I know her by heart, you know. I know where to find her when I want to, I know where she likes to eat, to bath, to sleep, to walk, to find shelter… But I have no idea where she could be to fix her broken heart… »  
  
« Broken heart ? Isn’t it a little… excessive, Princess ? It was surely a one-night stand with the wrong person, nothing more. » Kili said, even though he knew he was lying.  
  
« No. I know my friend. I would be lying if I tell you that she isn’t one to sleep around when she needs some… company… But she would never have done that with a noble. Never. The nobility is an unknown world which frightens her. She wouldn’t have done that if there hasn‘t been… _something special_. »  
  
Kili lowered his head, wondering.   
  
« What about Prince Fili ? » Luvan asked.  
  
« I beg your pardon ? »  
  
« What about your brother ? Is he one to sleep around ? Was this night truly a mistake for him ? »  
  
Kili bit down on his bottom lip. She was perceptive.  
  
« I won’t lie to you, beautiful Princess. Seeing the circumstances… I don’t think it was a meaningless night to him. He thought that he was with his future wife. With you, a Princess. He would never have been ill-mannered enough to sleep with you so fast, without letting you know about the wedding, it would have been a betrayal to have you in his bed while keeping secrets. He would never have done that if… there hasn‘t been… _something special_. »  
  
Luvan locked her eyes to his, concerned.   
  
« I need to find her. » She said, her voice tight. « I… I can’t marry a man if it means stealing him from my Lioness ! Political alliance be damned ! »  
  
« And I’m not going to let you marry my brother if he loves another one. But I may have an idea to save the alliance. »  
  
« Really ? Tell me ! »  
  
He whispered to her ear during a long time, and Luvan eyes widened.  
  
« You… You really… Do you… »  
  
« Yes. Go find your friend and bring her back, I’ll take care of my brother and our Kings. »


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7.**

****  
  
Wandering through the crowd, you tried to keep your tears from rolling down your cheeks. You needed to find a lake and bathe, feeling soiled by the night and the clothes you were wearing. Fili’s perfume was exuding from them, and it was painful for you to breath with his smell surrounding you.  
You finally arrived to a discrete waterfall, few trickles digging out of boulders with difficulty. You quickly stripped, raring to leave this night’s marks behind.   
You slowly entered the lake under the waterfall, bathing in the cold but pure water. You were shivering, but you didn’t mind and began to roughly rub down your body where Fili kissed and touched you the most. Your hands scrubbed your neck, where teeth marks have been left so many times, and then they went up your face to wash your lips without any gentleness. Tears finally rolled down your cheeks, but you quickly chased them. He didn’t deserve them.    
You then went down the waterfall, head falling back to expose your chest to the clear liquid. The memory of his hands and lips on it was still too intense, and you preferred not even think about your inner thighs. You bathed for a long time without feeling any relief, and you finally sat down on the edge of the lake.  
  
« Bastard. » You muttered.  
  
You couldn’t even tell who has been the most foolish of you. Him, for being so blind and paranoid, or you, for believing that a Prince could have any respect for somebody other than a Princess ?   
  
« What the hell did you expect ? » You told yourself.   
  
A small part of you was still trying to remember how good, how exceptional this night had been, how unique, animalistic and unexplainable the bond between you was, but you ignored it. It was just an illusion. You didn’t know him.  
  
« Here you are » A voice said, startling you.  
  
You slowly turned your head to see Luvan standing a little further, and you didn’t even bother to cover your naked body before speaking.  
  
« How do you do that ? How do you always find me even when I don’t want to be found ? »  
  
« I know you, Lioness dear. »  
  
You ducked your head, shameful.  
  
« I suppose that you know the whole story » You said.  
  
« I do. »  
  
« I’m sorry… » You whimpered.  
  
« Sorry ? What for ? » Luvan asked, truly surprised.  
  
« I ruined your wedding and the alliance between two main nations. And… I slept with your husband. I betrayed you. »  
  
« Oh please… I didn’t even know him. And we’re not married. There’s absolutely no offense taken. »  
  
You stilled, silent.  
  
« Why are you here, Luvan ? »  
  
« I was worrying for you. And… I’ve got this for you. »  
  
She held you a bag, and you found your real clothes in it. You put them on while Luvan picked up Fili’s and placed them in the bag.  
  
« My Lioness ? »  
  
« Hm ? »  
  
« I need you to come back home with me. »  
  
You started.  
  
« Are you insane ? Your father is going to skin me alive if Fili doesn‘t do it first. »  
  
« I’ll protect you. » She said firmly. « Prince Kili may have a solution. Come. There may be a chance to fix all this mess. »  
  
You lowered your head. A chance to fix this mess… It was the least you could do for her after such an offense.  
  
« Lead the way, Princess. »

***

    

It didn’t take you a long time to come back to the castle. Your heart was beating so hard that you wouldn’t even have been surprised to see it jump out of your chest, and you were feeling dizzy.  
  
« Everything gonna be okay, my Lioness. » Luvan said quietly. « I’m here for you. I always will be. »  
  
You both entered the main hall and you fought the urge to run away and never come back. Rogon was obviously on the edge to behead you, and Fili frowned, almost not recognizing you with your old clothes on. Thorin and Kili didn’t seem to be bothered by your presence, but the King of Erebor was judging you with his incredible blue eyes. You kept your head lowered, not wanting to face anyone. You didn’t belong to this social standing ! You didn’t want to stay here !  
  
« So… This is your conquest. » Thorin said, eyeing on Fili who didn’t dare to answer.  
  
« Slut. » Rogon hissed.  
  
« Father ! » Luvan frown.  
  
« So, Prince Kili… Are you going to explain why did you want all of us here ? » Rogon continued.  
  
« Well… I think that we need to fix this odd situation. Princess Luvan and me have a proposition for you. »  
  
Thorin and Rogon look at each other before nodding to their heir. It was unhoped for.   
  
« I know that my brother Fili betrayed the wedding’s promise when falling in love with another girl instead of the Princess but- »  
  
« What did you say ?! » Fili screamed. « I’m not- »  
  
« Keep silent, Fili. » Thorin snubbed.   
  
« Technically… Iron Mounts promised to Erebor a Princess and- »  
  
« I’m not going to give my daughter to such a man ! » Rogon shouted.  
  
« I know, King Rogon. But you promised your daughter to Erebor, and Erebor promised you a Prince. Here I am. »  
  
Everybody’s eyes widened. Was he implying…  
  
« Kili… » Thorin began. « Are you aware of what you are saying ? »  
  
« Yes, Uncle. But Princess Luvan and me spoke about it for a long time. She agreed. »  
  
« No ! » Fili and you screamed in the same time, and it startled you both.  
  
« Kili ! » The blond said, hands clasping on his brother’s shoulders. « It’s my fault, not yours ! I’m not going to let you be involved in an arranged marriage instead of me. I’m the one to blame, it’s my duty to repair my fault, no matter how long it will take me. »  
  
« Luvan… » You began. « Don’t do that. Don’t let them choose your husband for you ! »  
  
« Brother… For months I’ve been feeling useless and powerless. I saw how sad you were, and there was nothing I could do to help you. I’m finally able to do something for you so please… don’t take it from me. Let me do it for you. »  
  
« My Lioness… » Luvan murmured. « I’ve not always been there when you needed me. I let my father mistreat you and insult you all those years before… Because of my fear I let you crave and shiver outside when I could have just taken you with me if I have been braver… I didn’t help you as much as you deserved, so I’m not going to break your heart. »  
  
« I… I’m not… You did great for me, more than anybody else ! You didn‘t deserve to be betrothed just because you feel guilty for something that’s not your fault! »  
  
« Please, my Lioness. Let me do it for you. I need you to. Prince Fili and you are Prince Kili’s and me most precious treasure… Let us do. Please. »  
  
You eyed on Kili, eyes dangerously brightening.  
  
« I swear to Mahal, if you dare to- »  
  
« Lioness dear » Luvan cut you off. « Prince Kili is a gentleman. Don’t worry about me. »  
  
She hugged you and whispered softly to your ear :  
  
« And you know I always had a soft spot for brunettes… »  
  
Your eyes widened…   
  
« Wait… Wait… You’re not sad at all about this wedding ! You’re happy ! You like him ! » You murmured hopefully.  
  
« I do. So please, stop worrying. »  
  
She finally let you go and smiled warmly at you. Behind you, Thorin and Rogon were speaking in a whisper before Erebor’s King finally spoke louder.  
  
« Politically, your proposition satisfies both of our nations. »  
  
« So be it. » Rogon said. « Prince Kili and Princess Luvan are going to be married as a sign of alliance between Erebor and Iron Mounts. »  
  
« What about them, Uncle ? » Kili asked, eying on Fili and you.  
  
« None of our business. » Thorin answered before leaving with Rogon.  
  
You were left alone with the brothers and Luvan, but you didn’t dare to face Fili yet. You were still mad at him after his behaviour of this morning, but his own face had softened in relief. This mess was now cleaned.  
You gasped when Luvan suddenly caught your arm, leading you outside while Kili did the same with his brother.  
  
« What are you doing ?! » You screamed.  
  
« You are the biggest grumpy and stubborn asses of this age. » Luvan sighed before letting you go.  
  
« Talk together. » Kili instructed. « And don’t come back before you’ve made lion cubs ! »  
  
« Kili !!! » Fili roared.  
  
Luvan and him left you, laughing. Both of you stilled, silent, and you didn’t even dare to lay your eyes on him. You were torn between your anger and your shame at standing in front of a Prince with such shitty clothes on.  
  
« Your friend really likes you. » He said, startling you.  
  
« Aye… And you seem to have a very caring brother too… »   
  
« I know. I hope it’s gonna be okay for them. »  
  
« It is. Luvan likes him. She’s gonna be a wonderful wife for him. She the loveliest woman I’ve ever met. »  
  
« Kili is an honourable warrior. He will take care of her. »  
  
« So… All is well that ends well… »  
  
« I guess… »  
  
Both of you felt silent again. You suddenly shivered under a cold breeze on your wet body and hair.   
  
« I think I should leave. » You said.  
  
« Did you enjoy last night ? » He asked abruptly, making you freeze.  
  
« S-Sorry ? »  
  
« I need to know. Were you really enjoying my company or… were you aiming for any social advance ? »  
  
« Again with that… » You sighed. « I can ask you the same. Did you enjoy me or the royal status that you thought I was bearing ? »   
  
« I’m not an upstart. »  
  
« And I’m not a whore. »  
  
«  I told you… I felt lucky after having you. »  
  
« Lucky ? »  
  
« Aye. » He said, moving next to you to cover your shoulders with his coat. « Lucky because I felt truly happy by your side, this girl who was supposed to be my wife. My greatest fear about this wedding was that I was to be stuck with a woman that I will never love, never like… A woman who won’t understand my need of liberty, a woman who won’t understand me without words… »  
  
« I… I didn’t understand that it was what you were implying when you said feeling lucky… I… »  
  
« I felt betrayed this morning. » He continued. « I was feeling like you kept secrets from me about who you were. But Uncle was right… The smallest discussion would have told me that you weren’t the Princess. You didn’t lie or keep secrets, I just didn’t talk to you enough. Because we don‘t need words, do we ? »  
  
« I felt betrayed too. » You whined. « I felt like I was totally insignificant without any title, like you just spent the night with a social status instead of me. Just me. And you‘ve been rude to me by implying that I slept with you just to advance my status. I don’t want anything from nobility. »  
  
« I know it now… But try to understand. It wouldn’t have been the first time that a girl fakes some feelings just to become a Princess. »  
  
Your eyes widened. You didn’t think about it, but his suspicion was more than understandable now.  
  
« I’m sorry… I didn’t envisage that you may already have been betrayed like this… »  
  
« I know. You didn’t envisage it because you were sincere. »  
  
He smiled warmly at you, hands coming to squeeze your shoulders.   
  
« Your heart is clean from noble’s avidity. You’re honest and it’s a rare quality among noble women. I know that you’ll never react like the protocol would have taught you how to. »  
  
« That’s what pleases you ? » You asked, surprised. « A woman who doesn’t know when to shut it up and who’ll fight you when angry ? »  
  
« Yes. Because if you’re sincere in your anger, you’ll be sincere in your love as well. You’ll support me when I’m right and fight me when I’m wrong. That’s all I ever wanted. What about you, Lioness dear ? »  
  
« I… I don’t know… I never thought about being… with someone… I… It wasn’t my main priority until now when… »  
  
« When you were starving alone in the streets. I understand. »  
  
« I… I think that I’ll never be fit for a noble life but… You’re not going to keep me caged, are you ? You need liberty as much as I do… I don’t think you’ll ever try to subdue me. »  
  
« I won’t. Never. »  
  
He took a step closer, forehead bumping into yours and purring lowly. Your arms came to close around his waist, your head rubbing against his chest.  
  
« You won’t feel ashamed to be with me ? I’m still a tramp… »  
  
« Well, Lioness dear… Let me offer you this to clearly show you my feeling about you status. »  
  
His broad hands came to cup your face, and his mouth hungrily claimed yours, earning a whimper from you. Your tongue quickly passed his lips to find his, craving for its touch. Your own hands finally clenched into his hairs and your body fully pressed against his, shivering when Fili’s shared its hotness with yours, which was trembling from coldness.  
  
« I think I need to get you out of this wet clothes before you catch a cold, Lioness dear. »  
  
« What are you suggesting ? »  
  
« First, a hot bath to finish cleaning you up. And next… what do you think of a good meal and a night in my arms where I’ll be able to show you how much I love you without needing any crown on your forehead when mine can shine enough for both of us ? »

*******

****  
WORD OF THE AUTHOR : Aaaand this is the end of the first part. Few chapters of the second part are being correcting at the moment, I'm still writting the others so I dunno when the chapter 8 is going to be published since I didn't received its correction yet (my beta-reader is the greatest. I love her. I want to buy flowers to her. I want to whisper dirty things to her.)  
  
 _PS : I'm sorry I know this chapter is supposed to be online for two days already but I've been moving to my new appartment._


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people. Just so you know, from now, chapters aren't beta-red coz my beta-reader is a too much busy sweetheart and I don't want to bother her with my long-as-my-ass chapters.  
> Hope you'll enjoy anyway, don't hesitate to send me notes about my errors, I'll update the chapters with your corrections =) Thanks !

**Chapter 8.**

  
  
    Basking in the soft sheets, you fought a smile when warm lips pressed on your neck. Was he really thinking that he could wake you up ? How many times had he try to awake before you just for the pleasure to pull you out of your sleep ? Unfortunately for him, you were used since birth to sleep when and where you could in the darkest and most secrete places of the streets. Sleeping was a luxury orphans couldn’t afford, not without risking to be killed. Your body was used for years to manage working with few hours of sleep, contrary to him.   
Fili kept kissing your neck, and you felt his lips smiling against your skin when you didn’t move, thinking you asleep.  
  
« Alas, my Prince, I’m waiting for your own waking for hours ! »  
  
The smile was gone of his lips and he cursed hardly.  
  
« That’s not funny. » He pouted, clearly disappointed.  
  
« It is, if only you could see the face you’re making ! » You laughed heartily.  
  
« You dare to make fun of a Prince ?! » He asked, faking to be outraged.   
  
« Aye. »   
  
« What a disrespectful subject… » He murmured, leaning over you to reach your lips.   
  
« Technically, since I’m originating from Iron Mounts, I’m Rogon’s subject, not yours. » You objected.   
  
It shut him up for a while and you playfully stuck your tongue out at him.  
  
« It’s been only a month since you mix with nobles and politicians but you already understood few things, don’t you ? »   
  
You bit down on your bottom lip, fighting a smile. He was right, you weren’t next to him for a long time, and it would be lying to say that your relationship wasn’t exclusively physic, but you also enjoyed to spend some time together outside your bedroom. He talked to you about his kin and his country with a genuine liveliness, and you were beginning to understand the inner workings of monarchy. Evidently, the fact that you best friend was a Princess greatly helped you.  
  
« Naughty lioness. » He roared, nipping at your earlobe.  
  
His teeth started to run along your jaw, soon reaching your bottom lip to nip and lick it.  
  
« You’re insatiable. » You moaned.  
  
He chuckled and buried his head in the crook of your neck, hands ghosting over your thighs to gather the material of your nightgown up.  
  
« Fili, we can’t… » You whispered.  
  
« Why not ? »  
  
« It’s too early… Your brother stills sleeping in his room, which is currently semi-detached to yours… »  
  
« Oh well… I would recommend you to keep quiet if I didn’t know that you’re unable to manage that. »   
  
« Fili… »  
  
« Don’t worry, love. He won’t be traumatized. »  
  
« You speak as if it was usual to let your brother hear your love-makings… »   
  
« And reciprocally. The inconvenience of semi-detached rooms during teenage years. »  
  
« Dear Lord I can’t believe I’m listening to that… »  
  
He chuckled again against your throat and rose your arms above your head to pulled your nightgown off, letting it tumble on the floor. He didn’t suffer any obstacle between your bodies and soon reach to his breeches’ ties, pulling on it with a hand became clumsy by his impatience, and he swore roughly when he understood that he was more creating new ties than unlacing the firsts.  
  
« A little help ? » You asked, trying not to laugh.   
  
« Stupid breeches… » He groaned, because, obviously, it was all breeches’ fault.  
  
He braced himself on his hands, actually on each side of your head, and let you untie his breeches. He roared again when you pulled the material down his hips, freeing his virility, and he promptly kicked the cloth out, letting it fall on your nightgown on the floor. He lied down on your body, kissing you deeply, hands mapping your ribs and you had to fight a moan when the short golden hair on his chest rubbed against your nipples, biting down on your bottom lip.  
  
« Let go of your lip, love. » He murmured. « Don’t try to be quiet. »  
  
« Contrary to you, knowing that somebody might hear us kinda disturbs me… »  
  
« He sleeps like a log. » Fili added, mocking. « You wouldn’t wake him up even if you were hammering on an anvil next to him. »  
  
You were about to answer something, but he suddenly shifted and it distracted you from your talking. One of his arm just reached to your pillows and was now pilling them up against the wall. He next took you in his arms and delicately lied you down, your back pressed against the soft cushions. You weren’t seated, just slightly raised from the mattress, exposing you more to him.  
  
« Look at you… » He moaned. « So damn desirable… »  
  
You didn’t answer, busy as you were to bit down on a pillow, silencing a scream as one of his hand smoothed over your belly before moving further south. His fingers teased your entrance, circling it and only allowing the first phalanx of his middle finger to plunge into you.  
  
« So wet already… It’s not fun if you don’t even need foreplays, love. » He joked.  
  
« Look who’s speaking. » You retorted when catching his length in your hand, your thumb slowly stroking its leaking head.  
  
He roared again, deep in his chest, and soon his fingers were away from your body to support the weight of his own with both hands. Eyes closed, his head felt forward as his hips moved by themselves between your fingers.   
It wasn’t the first time that you were pleasuring him, but the sight of this well built male above you, lost in the enjoyment you were giving him always aroused you more than you were letting on. You felt your skin heated up, so burning that you almost expected a spontaneous combustion of the sheets.   
Startling you, Fili’s warm hand moved yours aside. Blue eyes opened to meet yours, pupils blown by raw passion. His lips crashed down on yours, his chest strongly pushing on your breasts, sending you deeper in the cushions as his hands firmly opened your legs. His length was rubbing between them roughly, waiting for your body to clamour for his. He didn’t have to tease for a long time, and soon he had you angling your hips to offer him a better access to the innermost part of you.   
You cried out as he finally filled you up, ankles locking at the base of his spine and back arching. Your hands fisted in his golden hair as your hips began to move to meet his, yours legs squeezing him in the same time. He groaned again when your nails dug and scratched his shoulders, your teeth worrying the flesh of his neck as he thrust into you.   
  
Both of you had a constant need to use your claws and fangs, and the mutual scratches and bites aroused you more than it should. You tried to stop those instincts, often, but it was stronger than you, and your couplings always ended looking like a felines’ fight. The pleasure always supplanted the pain of this feral practice during your union, and it was generally what sent both of you over the edge, especially since you always took several longs minutes to take care of each other in your aftermath with licks and kisses.  
  
Fili broke the kiss he was giving you, his hips slowing as he lowered his head to let his canine nip at the tender skin just above your breast, and you inhaled sharply when his tongue circled your nipple before his mouth sucked it.   
  
« Fili ! » You screamed.  
  
« And I thought you didn’t want my brother to hear us. » He grinned.  
  
« You ass ! » You snapped.  
  
It only made him smile even more and his hips regained the pace they abandoned few moments ago, rocking you on the mattress, the wooden bed head banging into the wall. His hips were slamming on yours as he took you mercilessly, his lips torn between kisses and bites, one hand supporting his weight whereas the other lift your waist up so he could possess you harder. Your own fingers were clenching at his back and shoulders, your head rubbing against his neck as soft mewls left you, accompanying his manly roars. You were on the edge now, and he perfectly knew it, fucking you with abandon as if the world was ending.   
  
« Ah ! Fili ! » You shouted when his thumb rubbed firmly on the sweet spot above your opening.   
  
The pace of his hips increased again, your sweaty body trembling in his arms and your inner walls clenching around him as you climaxed in another scream. Fili’s face buried into the pillow next yours, and you playfully pulled on his braided moustache spread on the cushion to attract his mouth to your lips. He roared against them before giving you the kiss you were asking for, and you felt his cock beginning to throb inside you.  
  
« Oh… Oh…Mahal… » He moaned, about to climax too.  
  
« Mahal is getting fucking DEAF with you !!! » A voice suddenly yelled from the other side of the wall.   
  
Eyes cracking open, your lover get slightly pale before grinning.  
  
« Kili… » He said in a low and alarming voice, his hips quickly moving again to keep him on the edge.  
  
« Don’t « Kili… » me ! I’ve supported your bed noises without a word until now ! »  
  
« And it would have asked you a great effort… to wait for f-five minutes more ?! » He shouted breathlessly.  
  
« At least I left your girlfriend have her release… »  
  
« Maybe we just should scream even louder to not hear you anymore then ? » Fili said, giving a sharp thrust into you to make you moan, even if your orgasm already claimed you.  
  
Fili began to roar excessively, shouting obscene words, and you found yourself giggling despite the awkwardness of the situation. Kili was indignant at the hearing of his brother, and he started to insult him, implying his demeanour « even worse than a Gobelin’s », his « Warg’s breath », his « face looking like Smaug’s ass » and, the most beautiful, his « screams even acuter than those from a virgin elf deflowered by Azog. » The last one almost killed you and, seeing you laughing at him, Fili grinned and redoubled his efforts between your thighs, soon having you crying out your pleasure.  
  
« Aaaaah…. Fili ! My dear dragon’s butt faced love ! » You screamed, and this time it was Kili’s turn to laugh out loud.  
  
« Traitor. » Fili grumbled as his hips slowed in you, the orgasm he was building definitely gone.   
  
You smiled at him and rose your head to nip at his earlobe, murmuring :  
  
« We ruined your pleasure, didn’t we ? »  
  
« Oh, your point ? » He asked you ironically.  
  
« Let me help you then… »  
  
Your hands discreetly wandered until reaching his balls and cheeks, softly massaging his flesh, and it didn’t take him a long time before he started to move his hips again, his denied orgasm coming back fiercely as he finally achieved it. His body stiffened for a second before he let out a deep moan, lowering himself to brush his lips against yours, quickly kissing you.  
  
« I fear you’ll take your breakfast without me this morning, love. I’ll be busy killing my brother and hiding his dead body. »  
  
« I still hear you ! » Kili yelled.  
  
« You’ll be allowed to speak once you’ll have more hairs on your face than on your ass, you elf shagger ! »  
  
It shut the brunette up and your own eyes widened.   
  
« How rude. » You muttered.  
  
« He asked for it. He’s just jealous because he’s not allowed to touch his fiancée until the wedding. »  
  
« And you taunted him unmercifully. »  
  
« The duties of an older brother, love. » He told you before placing his mouth near the wall separating his room from Kili’s and speaking out loud : « HE SURE IS JEALOUS TO SEE THAT I’VE A PRETTY WOMAN IN MY BED EVERY NIGHT AND THAT I’M FULLY ALLOWED TO F- »  
  
« Fili. » An arctic voice interrupted behind the door. « When you will be done waking up all the castle, I’ll be glad to see you deigning to come at my office with your bed mate. »  
  
The blond froze at Thorin’s voice, and the only thing you heard after his uncle’s departure was Kili’s timid voice :  
  
« Checkmate, bro. »

***

  
  
    Standing in front of Thorin’s door, you nervously smoothed out your sleeves with your hands. The mannish tunic you were wearing was a gift from Luvan that you never dared to put on because of its richness which would have clashed among the poorest streets’ atmosphere, but this refinement was now live-saving and gave you more self-confidence than your old clothes in order to face Thorin.   
  
« You okay ? » Fili asked you.  
  
« Yes… Yes. Only… Your uncle doesn’t really like me… I wonder why he wants me with you in here. »  
  
« Only one way to know, love. » He answered you, knocking at the door.  
  
« Come in. » Thorin invited placidly.  
  
You entered after your Prince as you knew the protocol requested, finding an ounce of reassurance by being behind his large back where were flowing golden locks. Walking in the wake of such a warrior was soothing your heartbeats, but they quickened when you had to move forward to stand by his side, allowing Thorin’s eyes to lay on you. You took a deep breath and bowed, speaking softly :  
  
« My King. »  You saluted strictly as Luvan taught you.  
  
His nodded slightly at you, appreciating your manner.  
  
« Why do you wanted to see us, Uncle ? »   
  
Erebor’s sovereign sat down on the large chair behind his desk, fingers crossing.   
  
« Rogon and me have finally agreed on Kili’s wedding. It hadn’t been easy to reach agreement on his daughter’s dowry and the marriage’s terms… We ended early this morning and write the prenuptial agreement. Do you know what it means, Fili ? »   
  
« Yes, Uncle. I think I do… » Your lion said quietly.   
  
Thorin’s eyes flicked to yours, incredibly piercing.   
  
« It means we’re leaving without delay. » The dark-haired dwarf completed.  
  
It made you start with surprise and your eyes widened, brows overhanging them suddenly drawing. They were leaving. He was leaving.  
You fought to keep your chin high, but your eyes fell onto the floor, saddened. You knew Erebor’s dwarves would return to their home sooner or later, but you never wanted to face this reality. They were leaving. All of them. And moreover, they were taking Luvan away too.   
  
« Something’s wrong ? » Thorin asked without any emotion in the voice.  
  
« N-No… » You stuttered.   
  
« You’re lying. What’s bothering you ? »  
  
Damn, why was he always so biting ?! Swallowing the spit in your throat, you answered :  
  
« Well… I know you have to return but… It’s kinda… sad… »  
  
« Sad ? Your dearest friend is going to marry my nephew and it’s sad to you ? »  
  
« No ! I wasn’t talking about the wedding ! I’m happy for Luvan, I really am… I’m just gonna miss her… and miss him… » You added, eyeing on Fili.   
  
Thorin’s eyes never left you, but you were unable to hold his merciless gaze.  
  
« Look at me into the eyes. » He ordered, as if he knew what you sincerely didn’t want to do.  
  
You raised your gaze until it meet his, and he wasted no time to sound you through your eyes. You really didn’t like to be judged like this, especially since you knew he didn’t like you for any unknown reason. What was he trying to do ?  
  
« Do you love him ? » He asked abruptly, and you didn’t need any more information to understand whom he was referring to.  
  
« Uncle… » Fili frowned, but Thorin ignored him.  
  
« Do not even try to lie to me. Do you love him ? » The King reiterated.  
  
« I… I don’t know. »  
  
« Answer. »  
  
« I did ! I really don’t know ! I never been with anyone before your nephew so I don’t have any point of comparison to help me to put words on what I’m feeling. I just know that the more I spend time with him, the more it‘s going to be hard to say goodbye… »  
  
Thorin’s eyes narrowed slightly, and his gaze finally left you to lay on his nephew.  
  
« Do you share this feeling ? »  
  
« Yes, Uncle. »  
  
« So I assume that it wouldn’t be a good thing to let your bond strengthens by letting her coming with us for example. »  
  
Oh the old grumpy sadist ass ! He was jeering at you !  
  
« Probably not, Uncle. » Fili admitted. « We’re both aware that the day will come where I’ll have to marry a Princess, and that the later it will happen, the harder it will be to get separated. But… »  
  
« But ? » Thorin incited.  
  
« But I wish for her to come anyway. If I leave her now while I could spend some more days, months or years with her, I’ll regret it for the rest of my life. I prefer to enjoy as long as I can, even if it will hurt badly at the end, than regret and being unable to focus on something or somebody else. »  
  
« What proves me you’re telling the truth ? What proves me that you won’t be stubborn and let her go when I’ll ask you to in favour of another woman ? »  
  
« You have my word, Uncle. »  
  
« And mine. » You added, surprising the King. « I may not be one with nobility, politic stakes or protocol… But I saw what it looks like to ruin an alliance, and I’ve understood its importance. I’ll not make the same mistake twice. When time will come… I’ll step aside. I swear. »  
  
Thorin raised a single brow.  
  
« I’ll remind you your own words when time will require it. But for now… you’re coming with us. »  
  
You blinked. So, he was serious when he talked about bringing you ? Of course you often thought about coming with Fili, but you couldn’t. The only people allowed to travel with them were the ones from their delegations. Nobody could join them just like this ! And you would to have to justify your presence by Fili’s side.   
  
« How ? » You finally ask.   
  
« You’re not officially coming. » Thorin explained. « Fili, we’re returning with the Princess Luvan to celebrate one of the greatest weddings, the alliance between two mains nations… All our people will welcomed us, meaning that you can’t just show up with a girl without giving any explanation. You’ll have to keep your relationship secrete. »  
  
« But… why are you helping us ? » You muttered, still stunned.  
  
Thorin sighed deeply.  
  
« This interview was a test. I wanted to see if you were valuable enough to come with us. Moreover, I know my nephew well enough to know that he was honest when he said he won’t leave without you. If I forbid you to come, I’ll just waste my time in vain lectures, and both of you would try something stupid and be totally busted. I will not risk a scandal about your relationship, so I prefer to make sure that you’ll not be discovered. »


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter 9. Thorin's plan was more than incongruous. You didn't even know how such an idea could have showed up in his mind. Stuck in a heavy and way too large armour, you were standing in the forecourt of Rogon's castle, waiting for the doors to open. You were supposed to travel until Erebor disguised like a guard from Luvan's delegation, and you knew it was going to be painful. Your clothes weren't thick enough to protect your from the metal's friction, and the weapons overloading your back were making you bend. All this stuff was bloody heavy for you, not to mention the suffocating heat. Rogon's castle's doors suddenly opened, and the crowd massed downstairs began to cry in joy. All were acclaiming their Princess and Kili's future wife, blessing her and shouting her vows of happiness. You smiled discretely. Luvan was a caring Princess, beloved by her people, and they were going to miss her, even if they were so proud to see her becoming the Princess of another nation. Erebor's delegation came to attention in front of you, making a guard of honour for the futures spouses and theirs families when they passed between you. You followed the soldiers when they brought up the rear behind Thorin and Rogon and quickly tightened the cloth on the lower half of your face, hiding your beardless jaw. Between the scarf and your helmet, only your eyes were visible. « If it works, I swear to Mahal I'll never steal his offerings again… » You thought, remembering the times when you slipped into temples to thieve some candied fruits basically offered to the god. A new shriek from the crowd had you startling. The crowned heads were now on theirs ponies, except for Luvan who was seated in a caravan. Erebor's delegation leaded the way, your own walking behind to protect their back. You were supposed to defend them in case of an attack, but you truly hope you won't have to. You knew how to fight, of course, but you weren't used to an armour and such heavy axes and swords. You won't last long in a battle. The procession slowly started to walk, and your heart hammered against your ribcage at the thought of what was about to happen. You were leaving what you had always known, letting your whole life behind, with your marks and memories, throwing yourself into the unknown, just to please your lion's eyes. It was dangerous, thoughtless, but it also felt incredibly right. You did your best to go at your delegation's sustained pace, and you sighed in relief when the leader of Erebor's detachment announced that the Lonely Mountain wasn't far from now. You were exhausted, thirsty, running with sweat and craving to send your amour packing, with the scarf, the helmet and all that bloody stuff. You forced yourself to focus on something else than the pain shaking your body and stared straight at the mountain ahead. It was beautiful, impressive, and a shiver ran through you at the thought that you were gazing at your new home. You soon reached the city of Dale, and you were stunned by the amazing crowd massed at its main entrance. Just like at Luvan's departure, people were screaming in joy, but they were immeasurably more numerous. They were pressing themselves against houses' walls to make way for the their King and Princes, women were throwing flowers before them, theirs children laughing and jumping to try to catch sight of the « beautiful Princess in the caravan ». Seeing your lion and his family so beloved by their people was probably one of the most beautiful thing you've ever seen. Your eyes suddenly flicked to Erebor's entrance, tripped between two giants statues of kneeling dwarves, looking like they were holding the mountain on theirs shoulders. But it wasn't the sculptures which caught your attention, no. It was the delicate silhouette of a female dwarf standing outside, her chin high and her back straight. Her long dark hair was braided with silvered pearls and her eyes were incredibly blue and piercing. Your own eyes widened when you saw Thorin got down his pony and held her in his arms, and it was even more surprising that you were sure the King wasn't married yet. You next saw Fili embraced her, soon imitated by his brother, Luvan by his side. The Princess curtsied in front of her, thanked by a nice nodding. Thorin made a call for calm by raising his hands in front his nation, and the silence came immediately. « People of Erebor. » He began, his voice deep and loud. « I'm honoured to introduce you the Princess Luvan, daughter of Rogon, heir of the Iron Mounts, who accepted to honour our nation and our line by being married to one of my heirs. As you know, willing to follow the tradition, I first wanted to offer to the Iron Mounts my oldest heir, Prince Fili, but it appeared that Princess Luvan's affection came to Prince Kili. Seeing the circumstances, and since their union obtained the blessing of Prince Fili and King Rogon, the alliance between Erebor and the Iron Mounts is going to be sealed with the two of them. » You almost had to put your fingers in your ears under the amazing cheers screamed all around you. Everybody was in a pure joy, not even caring about the husband's switch. The alliance was maintained, based on an unexpected love match. They couldn't have ask for something better and were truly happy for Kili. You barely caught a brief glimpse of the crowned heads when they entered the mountain, your division's leader blocking your view. « Unburden the caravan and bring the Princess's belongings to her rooms. » He ordered. One of your companion thrown you a bag, and you clumsily received it before walking into Erebor's hall. The sight was wonderful, all made of mountain's body and its golden veins. You gasp when a hand suddenly clasped your shoulder and pulled you away from the main corridor, tugging you in a room. « My King ?! » You gasped in surprise. « Leave the bag. » Thorin told you, taking it from your hands. « Get undressed, bathe, and leave the armour here too. Fili will bring you clothes, then burn those rags you're actually wearing. » You opened your mouth to say something, ask for an explanation, but he was already gone with the bag you were carrying. Really, you didn't get him… Turning away from the door, your eyes scrutinized the room. A large and empty bathtub, several cupboards, a hearth where was hanged a big cauldron and next it, few logs and a water pump. In the air was floating a smell of camphor. « Probably an infirmary. » You thought. You remembered what you've been asked to do and began to slowly take your armour off. Axes and swords fell on the floor, quickly followed by your gardbraces. It seems to be even heavier than when you put it on, and you growled when the metal rubbed against your tensed shoulders. You next took off your helmet, scarf and placard, letting it fall on the floor with a clank. « Shit. » Your hissed when you saw dark reddened stains soaking the shirt on your shoulders. You moved forward the fireplace, starting a fire and feeding it logs. You next filled the cauldron with the water pump and hanged it back above the flames, waiting for the liquid to warm. It didn't take too long, and you soon had warmed enough water to fill the bathtub at the half. You slowly took your clothes off too to assess the damage on your shoulders. The thin layer of cloth didn't protect you enough from your armour's friction, and carrying all those weapons on your back didn't help. Your shoulders were red, and two crevices were opened on them, weeping. Hopefully, they weren't deep, just painful, but you needed to do something about it. You thrown the clothes in the fireplace as Thorin asked you to, and finally plunge one foot in the warm water, letting out a relief groan. After several days spent in walking under a merciless sun, having a bath was truly life-saving. It wasn't the first time you were in a bathtub, but it was always a little discovery. You were used to the rivers and lakes, and being confined in such a little space, without any wave or waterfall, felt weird. The heat was a innovation too, since you've been mostly used to colder headwaters, but it was relaxing and far from unpleasant. Sighing deeply, you sank down a little further before sat up straight, hissing. The hot liquid just submerged your wounds, making them more painful, a light trickle of blood diluting in the clear water. « Fuck it. » You growled. It wasn't the first time you have to heal yourself, but you were always scared of catching an infection. You quickly seized the flannel on the bathtub's edge, soaking it with water and pressing it against your wounds. You hissed and tensed at the contact but slowly relaxed, rubbing softly to remove the clogged blood. A creak had you jumping with surprise, and your wide eyes met Fili's. He frowned at the sight of your wounds and promptly closed and locked the door behind him, dropping off a folded dress on a chair near you, sitting down. « I'll help… » He murmured, taking the flannel from your hand and rubbing it on the back of your shoulders. Your breath hitched a little at this. You never let anybody heal you before, and it didn't feel comfortable. Being wounded could be fatal in the streets, because letting the other homeless know that you were weak was like carrying a giant sign « I won't be able to defend myself if you decide to beat me to steal my clothes and the crusty end I'm maybe hiding in my sleeve ». Therefore, you early learn to not show when you were sick or injured, healing yourself in dark places where nobody could have witnessed your weakness. « You're tensed, love. It won't ease the care… Relax. » Fili said, skirting around you to open a cupboard and bringing back a green vial and several bandages. Pouring few drops onto his hands, he brushed his fingers over your shoulders, spreading the cold substance. You didn't answer. It was easy to relax when you've been used to have dozens of doctors to tend to your smallest boo boo since your birth like him. He obviously had no idea how apocalyptically the situation in Iron Mounts has been not so long ago. Last time you've seen an orphan accepting the help of another one, he died. But you couldn't let Fili know that you were still a little suspicious. He wouldn't understand and would have every rights to be lost or upset. You were sleeping in his bed since a month, why would you be bewaring of him all of sudden ? To be honest, you sometimes didn't even understand yourself. You were fine with him, but you still encountering difficulties in blindly trust him, and it seemed that you were the only one who saw the other side of the coin of your animalistic relationship. You had no problem in abandoning him your body, or to be more precise, your body was giving itself to his with a disconcerting ease. The way both of you touch, bite, scratch, lick, kiss was so instinctive, seemed so natural, so evident that you didn't understand how you might not be fine with him once you were in his arms. You couldn't resist him. But once the shivers through your body were gone, once your mind get back on top, you stopped seeing him as your lion, your natural partner, you saw him as Fili. Fili the dwarf, and it must be noted that you don't know the dwarf as well as the lion yet. That's why you could kiss him, but not tell him « I love you ». It was even more bugging you that, contrary to you, he had already said it to you several times. « Love… Say something. » Fili coaxed. You glanced at him. He was feeling that something was wrong. « I'm fine. » You forced yourself to smile. « I'm just tired by the journey with this bloody armour… » « You don't regret to be here, do you ? » « No ! Of course no ! » You weren't lying. You may not knew him as well as you wanted, but you weren't ready to let him go either. Your eyes met his, and you must admitted that the concern in his blue orb had you heart skipping a beat. « Fili… » You murmured. « I'm here for two hours… Let me time, it's all new to me and… that's the first time I left my home. It's strange for me to know that I'm not at my place anymore… » His lips twitched, but the slight stress in his eyes was gone. He plunged his hands in the warm water to pour it on your back and neck, and his fingers finally laid against your shoulder blades, massaging them. As long as you were doubtful concerning your relationship, you could totally have make him babies for this. His thumbs were rubbing your neck while his fingers were kneading your shoulders before they moved further south. You felt your eyes fluttered about and fought to still awake until Fili's low voice moaned at your ear. « Agreeable, isn't it ? » Oh, you knew this tone… You giggled and glanced over your shoulder when his hands left you, watching him undressing himself quickly. And therefore, you felt suddenly perfectly awake, especially when his belt and trousers hit the floor. « Make me a little space ? » He coaxed, bracing his arms on the bathtub's edge. « Dunno. Have you been a good boy ? » « Very good. » « Liar… » « Come on, love. You're really not going to let me join you ? I need to bathe too. » You stood up in the bathtub and spun around to face him, water streaming down your body, drops like diamonds on your naked skin due to the soft light of the candles. You smiled when Fili's blown pupils followed one of them from your neck to your nipple, his breath catching. You slowly leaned over until your lips ghosted over his, but you suddenly moved back before he could kiss you and wrinkled your nose. « Oh wow ! Indeed, you do need a bathe ! It's a question of life or death at this rate… » His eyes widened and his lips twitched as you began to laugh. You so liked when he made his baby-pouting face ! You didn't even have the time to finally invite him to join you that he jumped into the bathtub and caught you in his arms, flattening your legs with his and making you fall in the warm water. « You're so easily offended, my Prince. » You chuckled, backed against the bathtub's edge and caged between it and Fili who was seated between your elevated knees. « And you're an incorrigible sassy cheeky girl. » He retorted in a smile, leaning over you to finally kiss you. « Back off ! » You scolded, turning your head away. « You smell like a Troll ! » « Then help me. » He replied simply, catching the soap and holding it out to you. « Poor Prince doesn't know how to wash by himself ? » « No, he doesn't. But he knows how to show his gratefulness. » His promise made you curious and you caught the soap, wetting it quickly and making it lather between your fingers. Fili leaned on the bathtub, one hand in each side of your body, his waist against yours and his eyes never leaving you. You began to rub your foaming palms against his chest, your fingers relishing the feeling of his short blond hairs softened by the soap. Your hands next move to his shoulders, kneading the flesh to relax his muscles before going further north to rub the beard on his cheeks and the goatee on his chin until your forefinger ghosted over his lips. « May I kiss you now ? » He asked, his voice low. You didn't answer with words, but you tugged on his braided moustaches to attract his mouth, his lips leaving a taste of soap on yours. You gave him an hungry kiss and he greedily melted into it, lowering his body until it covered yours, the contact of his burning skin coated with soap arousing you, making it sliding all against you. Fili began to nip at your bottom lip before slowly licking it and you deepened the kiss by parting your lips, delivering your tongue to his. Once more, he was the one who controlled the kiss, his tongue moving faster and stronger than yours, his goatee softly scratching your chin and the hairs above his mouth tickling yours. Your hands came to wrap around his solid neck, and a deep moan left you when his big calloused palms caressed your legs, gently spreading them. « Fili… » You sighed. « We aren't in Iron Mounts anymore… Somebody might come in and we aren't supposed to- » « I locked the door. » He smiled. « Come on love… I never had you in a bath and I really want to try it. Now. » He knelt on the bottom of the bathtub, spreading you more and tugging your thighs closer to him, and you sink in the water a little more. One of your knee in each hand, Fili winked at you and you immediately understood what he had in his mind. « You can't… You won't be able to… » You mumbled, but he quickly showed you how wrong you were by taking a deep inhalation and plunging his head, his tongue immediately running over the cleft between your thighs. « Fili ! » You screamed, nails leaving deep scratches in the wood of the bathtub. This damn bastard didn't warn you that he was a champion of apnea. He stayed under the surface for long seconds to pleasure you, even if the lovely sound of your moans didn't reach his ears. It wasn't the first time you had his tongue between your legs, but you didn't expect it to feel so different just because your bodies were surrounded by water. It was slower and felt a little less real, his rough touch lighter than usual. His hair was flowing, ghosting over your sensitive thighs and belly, following his head's movements, and the metal beads ending his moustaches were titillated the joints of your thighs and lower abdomen. Fili's head finally resurfaced, an evil grin curling his lips, but he didn't stay for long and soon returned to his task. He sucked on you this time, wet lips devouring you as his tongue passed your slick folds, and the feeling of this raspy piece of flesh stroking your inner walls had you seeing stars. The pleasure was more than beginning to pool in the base of your stomach, always interrupted by Fili's need for air, and this sweet torture was starting to drive you mad. « God dammit Fili ! » He emerged one last time, smiling from ear to ear. « Yes, love ? » He asked innocently. « E-Enough teasing. » You pleaded, wrapping your legs around his waist to tug him closer, but he resisted. « Not yet, love, not yet. » He said with a gorgeous smile, dimples digging his cheeks. « You still have to bathe too, remember ? » He grinned, one arm embracing your waist to help you sit down on his thighs, his hands coated and foamed by the soap running over your body. His stem of flesh was rubbing against your stomach, having you shivering as he painstainkingly washed you with one hand, the other keeping you in place. Spread fingers and calloused palm were exploring you carefully, keen to not let a single inch of you untouched, kneading your shoulders, breasts and ribs, long and ephemeral trails of soap in their wake. But your belly was still coiling of his previous sweet treatment, and this little additional teasing was too much as you felt the wetness between your legs being fuelled, goose bumps now erupted on your hot skin. You began to grind and roll your hips against his in a silent plea, biting down on your bottom lip to prevent you to moan. « Fili. » You finally hiccupped. « Yes… Lie down, love. » He murmured, knowing that you needed something more than teasing now as he leaned over you to backed you against the bathtub. You immediately locked your ankles at the base of his spine, keeping him caged against you, arms wrapping around his shoulders as he took you with one powerful thrust which made you scream. Fili's hands grasped at the bathtub's edge, using it to tow himself over you before pulling back, his body sliding along yours, short and golden hairs scraping against your breasts and abdomen, making your belly clench. Fili felt it and increased his pace, balls slamming against the back your thighs, low roars leaving his throat as you rolled your hips against his, sending his hot and wet turgescence deeper within you. Water was submerging you in fits and starts, sliding over your breasts and belly, and the contrast between Fili's hotness against you and the cold trails left by the water after its passing aroused you even more. « Fili… » « What ? » He breathed out in your neck. « Sit down. » You instructed. He obeyed and let you straddle him, his hands grasping your cheeks even if you didn't need to be guided down and impaled yourself on his shaft. An harsh cry left him and his hands clasped at your hips, kneading the flesh here. You slowly began to rock on him and you felt his thighs' muscles tensed as he began to thrust into you, putting his weight on his bended knees. His hands finally left your hips to cup your breasts, rolling them between his fingers and pinching your nipples, rough thumbs toying with the tightened buds. It made your knees shook and you moaned loudly under his touch, head swaying. Your uncoordinated movements were messing up the water, sending it splash on the floor or your bodies, warm tongues of liquid licking your backs and shoulders. Fili's body suddenly moved closer to yours, sharing its hotness as his head lowered down. Wet hair trailed on your chest and a hot mouth closed around your breast, nipping at the flesh and sucking at your nipple. Your back arched under the ministration, hips accelerating and knees squeezing his waist. « Fili… » You whispered. He didn't answer, contenting himself with a deep growl which reverberated through your chest while he abandoned your breast to take care of the other. « No… » You whined when his palms abandoned your breasts to push down on your shoulders, but they left on the instant when Fili remembered your wounds. « Sorry. » He panted. You gasped, unable to speak properly with his length buried in you. You leaned on his muscular torso and put your weight on your hands, palms fully pressed against his broad shoulders. This time it was his turn to be flooded by irregulars waves you created with your hips' motion, smalls pearls of water blending with sweat ones, running down his chest, and you let the tip of your tongue followed theirs trails. You gasped when Fili bended his knees, thighs coming to pressed against your back, keeping you from moving away. His touch coupled with his thick cock burring itself inside you, stretching your inner walls, brought you closer to the orgasm, and you began to shiver in trepidation. « Fili… » You sighed, teetering on the edge, muscles tightening around him. The feeling of both your wet and slippery bodies was exquisite, bubbles popping on your hot skins rubbing against each other. Fili's hand pulled on your hair and his mouth hungrily claimed yours, tongue curling around your own as his length went deeper and deeper within you. « Ah ! Fili ! » You screamed when his nails dug into your neck before scratching down your spine, even if the thin layer of water covering you protected you from the marks he usually left on you. An harsh bite on your shoulder finally send you over, and you climaxed with your lion's name on your lips, inner walls clenching and unclenching around his mast of flesh which was thrusting hard inside you. It began to throb in your wet nest of intimacy, and the blond dwarf soon joined you in your release, a low roar escaping from his throat. You let your head fall against his shoulder when you caught your breath, Fili's chest steadily getting up, rocking you. You gasped in surprise when he poured water on you, washing the soap away. His eyes found yours again, and he gently smiled at you, pushing a lock of your hair away from your face, caressing your cheek in the movement. Something fluttered in his pupils, something new, as new as the incredible tenderness which was curling his smile, and it made you curious. « What ? » You asked, your voice shot. « Hm ? » He hummed, raising a brow. « Something's wrong, love ? » « You look… simpleton. » « Simpleton ?! » He laughed. « Love, I'm just feeling happy. » « Well, you're feeling happy in a more foolishly way than usual. You look like an elf who just learned that he would have salad for dinner. » You finished up, raising your body to let his cock fall from you before cuddling into him. « Was the bath-sex so missing from your life ? » He rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around your shoulders, one hand lazily plunging into water to pour it over your bodies. « I'm just glad you're here… » He murmured in your ear. « Let me remind you that I wasn't suppose to have you at home. At my home. But it looks like I finally brought with me the greatest treasure of Iron Mounts'. » « Vile flatterer. » You chuckled, even if your cheeks flushed a little. « That's the truth. We brought back Luvan's dowry with us today… There is gold, sapphires, rubies, pearls, but the most exotic jewel from this distant land is currently in my bathtub. » You didn't know what to answer to this, but it made you understand the strange sparkle in his blue orbs. It wasn't silliness or happiness, it was pride. Pride to have brought you back home like a warrior with his war's tribute, and you didn't know if you should feel flattered or offended to be considered as a trophy, but you couldn't blame him. The fact that you were here meant that he was important to your heart enough to make the lioness in you renounce to her territory to follow him to his and consequently, it was a sort of submission. Your territory, your rules. His territory, his rules. Tables turned. It wasn't nothing, he couldn't not feeling proud. « Sleep, love. I'll take care of you now. » Fili's voice murmured as your eyes fluttered.


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter 10.

Striding across a corridor, Thorin made a sign to one of his servants.

« How could I satisfy you, my King ? » The houseboy said, bowing.

« Go to the infirmary, you’ll find an armour abandoned in it. Take it discretely and bring it to the forge as raw material. » 

« It will be done according to your wishes, my King. »

Thorin nodded at him before going on his way. The King’s footsteps were hammering on the stony floor of a balcony overhanging the main hall, but they suddenly stopped.

« What are you doing here, gentlemen ? » Thorin asked.

The leader of the convoy of Iron Mounts which escorted Luvan yesterday rise his head to meet his gaze, frowning.

« I’m sorry, my King. I know we were supposed to leave earlier, but we are encountering a slight problem. »

« A problem ? »

« Yes, my King. One of my soldier is missing. The smallest one, kinda discrete, with a cloth hiding his face. Maybe have you seen him ? »

« I did, but he’s not going to come back to Iron Mounts with you. »

« Pardon ? »

« His family lives in Erebor and Rogon promised him a leave after he completed his mission to escort Princess Luvan. He’ll stay. »

« Really ? I don’t remember this detail… In fact I don’t even remember his name if he ever gave it to me… Are you sure tha- »

« Are you casting doubt on King’s word ? »

« Oh ! No ! Of course not ! My apologies, my King, we’ll leave now… »

***

Stretched out over a thick mattress, wrapped in a large cottoned towel, you were sleeping deeply, impervious to the world around. Your breathing was low, all your muscles relaxed, and it was almost a crime to wake you up. And yet a hand ran through your hair and a voice began to murmur.

« My Lioness. »

You appeared not to hear. 

« My Lioness. » The voice said again.

You growled loudly, but your brain started to process the different details around you. Last time you blinked, you were in a bathtub, how the hell could you be sleeping in a bed now ? And moreover, this voice…

« Luvan ? » You murmured, opening your eyes a little. 

« Hello, my roaring friend. » Your Princess smiled. « Wake up now, it’s going to be midday. »

Your eyes widened. It was truly the first time you’ve got such a long and undisturbed sleep. Sitting down, you hissed when you felt how aching your body was, especially your mangled shoulders. Slowly, you took sight of the large room you were in. The pieces of furniture were rich and sculpted, the curtains thick and embroidered. Fili’s room, indubitably.

« Come on ! Get up ! » Luvan urged, opening the curtains to let the sun enter.

You groaned at her, you bare feet brushing over the cold floor, one hand clasped at your towel to keep it in place.

« Put that on, Lioness dear. We are awaited. »

« Awaited ? Me too ? Why ? » You asked, taking what Luvan was holding out.

It was a simple dress, made in a basic off-white pleated material with puff sleeves and taken in at the waist by a dark blue bodice. You clumsily put it on.

« I’m so, so glad you came… » Luvan smiled at you, taking one of your strand in her hands to comb it. « I nearly fainted when Thorin told Kili and me about your secrete arrival and… damn how could you have so many knots ?! » She scowled at you, combing vigorously. 

« Are you going to answer me, yes or no ? Who would be waiting for us ? »

« The royal family. We’re supposed to share the lunch with them. »

« Even me ? Are you sure ? »

« My Lioness. You’re the only one who sees you as nothing more than a homeless orphan here. Being there is a chance to start a new life. Act like if you were the most fop princess ever, and nobody would ever suspect what you were until now. »

She finally prevailed over your mane and braided it nicely, taking one of the ribbons in her own hair to tie yours.

« Here we are. Let’s go ! »

You jogged after her as she caught your hand to lead you downstairs, and you could see over the stone railing the youngest heir of Durin waiting for his intended in the main hall. Luvan let you go and sped up to Kili, deposing a sloppy kiss on his lips. The scene made you smile. Even if your Princess was frequently talking to you about Kili while giggling, blushing and smiling stupidly, you never really saw them together, and you had to admit that it was kinda cute. At least was it a little more innocent than your parties of debauchery with the brunette’s older brother. 

Speak of the devil, two strong arms looped around your waist and rough lips quickly kissed your forehead. You shot Fili a dazed look, not understanding this little public display of affection in the middle of the hall while you weren’t even suppose to know him.

« Relax. » He smiled. « This part of Erebor is private and we send the domestics out for a while. We are all alone here. »

« And I’m invited to a royal lunch because… ? »

« Because somebody wants to meet you. »

« Who ? »

« You’ll see. »

He gave you a little push in the back to make you enter the large dining room where already were Thorin and the woman you saw yesterday. Her hair was long and curled delicately around her curvy body, thick and as dark as a deep night, just like Thorin’s. Her eyes, however, were exactly the same as Fili‘s, just a little more glittering, lined with long eyelashes. But what left her mark on you was how much Kili looked like her. The smile, especially, was all hers. 

« That’s… Lady Dis ! Fili and Kili’s mother and… King Thorin’s sister ! » You thought.   
No wonder who wanted to meet you. 

Dis’s incredible blue eyes locked to yours, as piercing as iced jewels. It made you uncomfortable and she must have seen your nerves because her face lightened and she offered you a soft and soothing smile.   
Luvan and you sat down side by side in front of your respective fiancés, Dis between them. Thorin was presiding over the table from your left.   
Many cutleries were disposed on both sides of stacked plates, and three glasses of various sizes were before you, one already filled with wine. The table was covered with dishes and the sight of them already made you sick. It was too much. You could live twenty days with all was displayed here. Luvan’s knee brushed over yours to catch your attention, and when you turned you head toward her, the bright smile she was offering you warmed your heart.

« So, Princess Luvan. » Thorin began, officially opening the lunch and trying to not eye on Kili who already jumped on the food. « How do you find Erebor ? »

« Absolutely mesmerizing ! » Luvan said with enthusiasm. « My mother told me dozen of stories about this place when I was a child… I never thought I would be able to see it with my own eyes, and it’s even most beautiful than what she described to me. I wish she could see it as well… »

Your eyebrows draw together. Luvan’s mother died during her childhood, loosing a fight against a heart sickness, and she never totally stopped mourning for her.

« What did she knew about Erebor ? » Dis asked with a soft voice.

« She was born here. » Luvan smiled. « She knows everything about this place. It was her home before Smaug… Just like you. And she always believed that one day, her home will be reclaimed. She died with this conviction. »

She shyly raised her eyes to Thorin’s.

« You realized her greatest wish. »

For the very first time, you saw Thorin being embarrassed and he tried to hide into his glass, and it made Dis and her sons smile. 

« What about you, my dear ? » Dis finally asked you.

« M-Me ? » You stuttered, surprised. 

« Well… You’ve been more than unexpected. I’m really curious about the girl who stole Fili’s heart. »

She smiled at you before taking a sip of wine while you didn’t even touch anything on the table yet. You weren’t hungry and the stress of the situation wasn’t helping.

« There’s nothing to say. » A deep voice answered before you could manage a word.

Gazes converged to Thorin, whom eyes were judging you again. 

« Thorin, it was rude. » Dis said, her voice a little less soft.

Yes, it was.

« Let’s make things clear. » He says, locking his eyes to yours. « The fact I brought you home and the fact I let you sleep with my nephew doesn’t mean I appreciate or trust you. I tolerate you, nothing more. My nephew deserves better. »

« Why are you always so curt with me ?! What have I done to deserve your hate ?! » You yelled, unable to contain yourself anymore. The stress of this situation had you more thin-skinned than usual and this little barb was enough to make you unleash all the angriness you‘ve been holding back towards Thorin. « I know what you want to hear ! I know you’re just waiting for me to throw myself at your feet crying and stammering that you’re right, that I’m just a whore aiming for a good wedding to drag me out of my circumstances ! But do you really think all orphans share a common dream of finding a sucker to feed us and keep us warm ?! Do you really think our world revolves around you, the nobility ?! No ! We have survival for priority, nobility doesn’t interest us… You don’t trust me ? You think all the streets are only filled with thieves and rascals ? Well guess what, you’re wrong ! Us, orphans, don’t trust you either ! Noble people are bullies to us ! I’m the one who should be distrustful ! »

Thorin opened his mouth to answer, but you weren’t done yet :

«  From the very start you have judged me, defied me, yelled at me, hated me when I did nothing to deserve this ! You’re not the one I followed there ! I used to not like or dislike you, but it seems that you’ve decided to do your best to piss me off and finally have a reason to chase me away and it’s unfair ! And unworthy of a king ! Done with you if you have no kind word ! »

You stood up brutally, sending your chair hurting the floor, and left the room after slamming the door behind you. Fili’s eyes were wild opened in shock and he didn’t know who pissed him off the most. His uncle for always being so provocative with you, or you for giving him the satisfaction to lose the control. The silence seemed to be never-ending, until a tiny voice finally spoke :

« King Thorin… » Luvan murmured. « You never heard about how Iron Mounts went after Smaug and before Erebor’s reclamation, did you ? If you think the Lonely Mountain and Dale have been his only victims, you’re wrong. Even if we were away from the dragon’s threat… Seeing Erebor taken and so many Dwarfs killed scared the most of us. People left… A lot of people left except the King, my father. He didn’t abandon his homeland. But his subjects abandoned him. And once everybody has been gone, thugs took our town as their base. Iron Mounts was unsure until you reclaimed Erebor, the town you saw the past two months, lively and colourful, was something new and unusual. It wasn‘t safe and healthy as you think… »

She slowly took her brooch off and hold it to him, Thorin taking it without understanding her intention.

« What is it ? » He asked.

« A gift from her. She made it when we were younger. » She added, nodding towards you.

« She made it ? » Kili repeated, surprised. « I didn’t know she knows how to forge ! »

« She was an apprentice blacksmith when we were young. She used to earn her life this way. »

« Used to ? » Dis asked.

« The blacksmith left her behind. That’s how she ended in the streets… She isn’t the woman you think she is, King Thorin. She’s a great worker, she… did succeed at finding a job to live on her own, to not be stealing or begging anyone, but it didn’t work. Harder than staying in the streets, she has been send back to it, just when she finally find a way to live better thanks to her hard work. And she stayed by my side when she could just have leave like many other. Someone like this… Do you think someone like this can be a thief and a manipulator ? »

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my awful english, it's not my native language !  
> Update every monday at least for the nine first chapters.


End file.
